You Fear Death And Darkness? I Fear The Unknown (Part 2 of 3)
by Carlos1995
Summary: Part 2 of the 'Help Is Always Given' storyline. Hermione is still wrestling with the horrors of her past. How will Hermione, and her friends, navigate a dark Sixth Year? New friends, secret relationships, surprising twists, death - will there ever be such a thing as a quiet year at Hogwarts? (No copyright intended: characters, names, places etc., belong to the wonderful JK Rowling)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy New Year 2020**

Hello my wonderful readers! Happy New Year 2020! Here's to a fabulous New Year, and new decade.

This is also the beginning of a brand new story. This is Part 2 of the 'Help Is Always Given' storyline, and it is called 'You Fear Death and Darkness? I Fear The Unknown. I will be posting a new chapter every six days, as I did with the first story, as that allows time for you guys to read the chapter, comment, and for me to take those comments onboard and instigate any changes.

I hope you all enjoy the new story, and I look forward to reading your constructive feedback! I advise that you read Part 1 first, before reading this story as there will be callbacks to Part 1, however it is ultimately your choice if you decide to read Part 1 first or not.

Now...onto the story.

Many Thanks,

Carlos1995

**Chapter Warnings: **Rated M as this story will contain bad language, violence, sex, mentions of sexual assault, and general adult themes.

**Chapter 1: Recovery, Sisters and Meetings**

Hermione Granger was looking at the latest headline of the _Daily Prophet_. She took a deep breath and focused her attention back on the letter that Severus had given her earlier that morning. The letter had been delivered to Minerva, when the owl could not find Hermione. Hermione had spent the last few weeks recovering from major trauma and splinching injuries, with the help of her Severus. In that time, they had become used to the idea that this could be the rest of their lives.

The letter, and the _Daily Prophet_ headline, both explained that because the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had made some extremely catastrophic errors of judgment in the last year, he had been forced to step down and a new Minister was about to be announced. Hermione had been rooting for Kingsley Shacklebolt, she liked the man, he was intelligent, an Order member, and was probably more interested in the safety of students at Hogwarts than Dumbledore was.

However, looking at the _Daily Prophet_ headline and the letter in her hand, she stared at the image of the man and could honestly say she didn't think she had ever seen the man who had just been named as the new Minister.

"Pius Thicknesse?" She questioned out loud.

Severus almost spat out his sip of tea that he had taken just a moment before.

"What?" He yelled wide eyed, snatching the _Daily Prophet_ from her hand he scanned the article.

He hadn't meant to be rude by snatching the paper, but he couldn't comprehend the words that had just left her mouth.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

Hermione stared at him in horror.

"Severus what's wrong? Who is this man?" She asked.

Severus tried to calm his breathing, the Dark Lord had been quiet the last few weeks, Severus hadn't been summoned in ages and there hadn't been a Death Eater meeting for months. Severus knew something was going on but the Dark Lord clearly did not want him to be part of it, and he knew better than to turn up at Malfoy Manor when he hadn't been summoned there.

Severus sighed.

"This man is essentially a sympathiser of the Dark Lord. The man is basically a puppet for the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Now he is in charge of the Ministry! What next?" he stated in exasperation.

Severus couldn't believe that the Ministry had allowed Thicknesse to take the role of Minister of Magic, they clearly hadn't done the proper in depth checks or there would be no way that this man's face would be currently splashed across the news front page.

He looked at Hermione, who was still looking at him concerned.

"I think this is going to be a very dangerous world from here on out" he said sincerely.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in an old mansion in Wiltshire, the Dark Lord sat on one of the nicest chairs he had ever sat in. He was talking to his familiar, Nagini, whilst twirling his wand between his forefinger and his middle-finger. He was looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"It won't be long now dear, and you will have a never ending feast" he cooed at his snake.

The snake hissed in pleasure as the rest of the minor Death Eaters looked at the display warily; there was something about the snake that spooked them all.

The Dark Lord then looked up and addressed the small number of men in the room. Many of them were new recruits, young boys from Hogwarts. Draco stood among the small crowd, trying not to vomit on his shoes.

He hadn't had contact with anyone outside of his house since school had ended for the summer, not even his godfather had come near the house. Draco understood though, the Dark Lord had different plans for Severus and so needed to keep Severus as out of reach as possible. Severus could not be implicated in anything that was about to take place or it could mess up the Dark Lord's future plans. Draco knew that any attempt to contact Severus, to warn him, at this particular moment, would be a fatal error. His house was being monitored 24/7 after all. Yet, here Draco stood, trying to take in what the Dark Lord was saying about tonight's Azkaban breakout. Death Eaters had succeeded in doing this before, so they were expected to be able to do it again. The Dark Lord had given a detailed description as to what would happen to them if they were to fail.

Draco had no options, no one to help him, and no way to warn Severus. Draco had no choice, he was about to help some of the most dangerous individuals escape from a high security prison. If he survived the night…it would be a bloody miracle.

.

.

.

In Islington, Harry, Ron, and Neville were sat playing a game of cards. The mood had been sombre the last few weeks and the boys were getting more and more agitated with being cooped up inside the house with little to do and no information about anything. They weren't even allowed to see a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I can't do this anymore" Ron growled, frustrated as his patience finally hit breaking point for the sixth time that day.

He threw his cards down on the table and stood up and looked out the window at the sunny afternoon. Harry and Neville's eyes followed the frustrated red head, as he paced and muttered to himself. They were all feeling the unsettled atmosphere, and didn't know how much longer they could cope.

If Ron were at home, he'd be playing Quidditch with his siblings, on the land that surrounded his home. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. There was also the thought of Hermione, who had been missing for weeks, no one had any information and both he and Harry wanted to be involved in helping to get her back. Ron was so deep in thought that he hadn't realised that his feet had taken him to the library until he had sat down in the chair that Hermione had always favoured, by the fireplace.

"Where are you Mione?" He whispered aloud to the room.

.

.

.

Miles away in Manchester, Hermione lay on her back, on the bed, panting. She was trying to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. Brutal shagging, on a hot summer afternoon, did not make one look attractive in the aftermath.

Severus chuckled at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't, its sexy" he growled in her ear.

Hermione groaned and relaxed, she loved this.

They lay in blissful silence for a few minutes when Hermione prepared to speak, she hesitated.

"What is it?" Severus asked her.

Hermione bit her lip before responding.

"Next time there is an Order meeting, I want to come with you. I think I'm ready to go back to Grimmauld Place, I also really miss my friends and the whole Weasley clan" she said.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"They don't even know that I'm alive, it's unfair on them. Now that my injuries have healed and my wound no longer reopens just by moving my leg, I need to start using my leg muscles again and walking around more" she said.

Severus agreed. The healing process of her splinching injuries had taken a lot longer than he had anticipated. Every time the wounds began to heal, she would start slowly exercising her thigh muscles only to find the wound re-opening and ruining the healing that her magic had done. Severus had been worried about it and considered that her injuries may have been worse than what he initially thought. However, he soon remembered that her magic had been depleted and was likely slowing down the healing process. So Severus had told her to keep off her leg entirely for the last three weeks and would carry her from room to room, all over the house, much to Hermione's embarrassment. Looking at her leg, the wound had now closed completely, leaving an angry scar across her leg but Severus was certain that it had healed sufficiently enough to allow Hermione to start using her leg again. Also, her magic had recovered and she was visibly getting her strength back.

"Alright, considering that we only have about four weeks until the new school year starts, I agree that you need to start using your leg again" Severus said.

Hermione smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

"Thank you" she said.

He chuckled and kissed her back.

"As amazing as this is, I have somewhere I need to be, I have been summoned by Dumbledore and he wants to see me personally before the Order meeting next week" Severus told her.

Hermione pouted at him and he leaned down and trapped her bottom lip between his teeth.

"If you carry on doing that, I will never get out of this bed" Severus said to her, voice thick with lust.

"Who says that's a bad thing lemon drop?" She whispered back seductively.

Severus was about a second away from taking her roughly once more when Hermione teasingly held up a finger in warning.

"Oh no Mister, you have an appointment with Albus Dumbledore, no second round for you" she said, smirking.

"Tease" Severus muttered as he got up off the bed, his erection still primed and ready to go.

He paused in the bedroom doorway for a second.

"Why did you call me lemon drop?" He asked her.

She grinned at him.

"So that when Dumbledore offers you one, all you'll be able to think about is us fucking all day long. Have fun darling" she giggled.

Severus cursed.

"Minx" he said as he turned to get ready for his meeting with Dumbledore.

Severus got himself dressed and said goodbye to his Hermione. He left the house and headed towards the apparition point. He had told Hermione a small, white lie. It wasn't exactly Scotland he was headed for, nor was he meeting Dumbledore – not directly at least. It appeared that there were more and more people who were becoming aware of his every move and he had to be more careful about who he spoke to and who he was approached by whilst out in public. It had been a while since he had gone out as himself. He had brewed a mammoth batch of polyjuice potion at the beginning of the summer to see him through until the school year resumed. He was becoming concerned as his polyjuice supply was depleting a lot more quickly than he had thought. Still, he wasn't complaining, he had survived the summer unscathed and still had all his limbs attached in the correct places. He was thankful for small mercies. If he was being honest, he had just had the best summer ever, it had been just him and his Hermione, and the town of Cokeworth was obscure enough that the two of them had been able to go out when necessary without needing to worry about being seen by the wrong people.

As Severus approached the apparition point, he couldn't help think about what was going to happen next. What was Dumbledore's next move? Severus had been slightly miffed when Dumbledore had laid out a scavenger hunt of sorts to feed Severus information. It meant that Hogwarts was being watched. Dumbledore had told Severus that he now needed to go and retrieve a hidden scrap of paper from a room at the Leaky Cauldron and eat a temporary voice-changing sweet that would be with it, Severus would then have to give passwords in a stupid voice chosen for him by Albus, before being able to translate the words in order to gain more titbits of information from the old man's ramble. Severus sighed. After all, it could always be worse.

Severus turned on the spot whilst thinking of the dingy, dark, Leaky Cauldron pub, the tiny scrap of paper and probably a stupid lemon drop that he was expected to get.

.

.

.

"I still don't trust him" Bellatrix pouted at her older sister.

Narcissa sent her younger sister a look. They knew where to find Severus today and Narcissa Malfoy needed to speak with him urgently; it was literally a matter of life and death.

"Hush Bella" she said and continued her walk to the dingy, dark building that had always disgusted her. A proper lady had no business coming here; there was sex, scandal, and prostitutes everywhere.

"But Cissy..." Bellatrix started.

Narcissa spun on the spot so fast that Bellatrix almost ran into the back of her.

Bellatrix looked at her now vexed sister.

"I told you to button it. Severus saved Draco's neck a few weeks ago, he kept his vow. I feel that it is now more crucial that Draco has that protection again" Narcissa told her.

"I still don't see why Draco needs protection; he's already proven himself worthy. Surely, he would understand the importance of doing the Dark Lord's bidding by now?" She argued.

Narcissa looked around before completely lowering her voice.

"Draco has just been part of a breakout group, freeing some of the most dangerous and insane characters known to the wizarding world. He saved your arse Bella. I'm only ensuring that someone is now there to save his. I trust no one more than Draco's very own godfather" she hissed.

"Well if all Malfoy men are like Lucius, then Draco is going to need all the help he can get" Bellatrix remarked coldly.

"And just what exactly do you mean by that comment?" Narcissa growled.

"I watched how pathetic your husband became when he thought he was going to be left to rot in that cell. Oh how I watched the high and mighty fall. Then the screams of terror began at night, the begging not to be killed or harmed, the pleading and the insanity. I watched as your husband pissed himself dry, shit where he sat, vomited where he slept, I watched as he ripped fistfuls of his hair out in sheer lunacy, and that was just week one" Bellatrix stated darkly.

Narcissa tried not to burst into tears. She had deliberately not spoken to anyone over the summer; her husband had been caught in the Department of Mysteries and had been locked up in Azkaban for it. Despite what was popular opinion, Lucius was not as monstrous as everyone made him out to be. His hands were tied, just as Draco's had been.

Narcissa sighed and then cut a chilling glare at her sister.

With that, she turned and continued her way towards her destination and her sister followed, both women with their hoods completely hiding their faces. Now was not the time to be spotted by the wrong people. Narcissa hoped Severus would help her again as he had last year.

Narcissa knocked on the door and waited. It took a minute before there was no reply, she knocked again. She could hear some shuffling going on and maybe a door opening and closing. What the devil was Severus doing in there? She didn't want to be stood outside the door any longer than necessary. She knocked again and she could hear her sister hiss. Then Severus answered the door. He looked quite stunned and as if he had quickly tried to hide something in one of his pockets.

"My apologies Madame, I was in the bathroom. Please come in" he said with a slight bow of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice? Choke on a lemon drop?" Bellatrix said as stared down at the old sweet wrapper that had appeared when Severus had opened the door.

Severus glared coldly at Bellatrix. Narcissa and Bellatrix entered the room and Severus closed the door behind them.

"Why this place? This is so typical of you Snape" Bellatrix stated.

"Ah Bellatrix, if I were you, I would consider this a step up from where you've been sleeping recently" Severus snarled back at her.

"Azkaban too good for you?" He mocked her.

Bellatrix hissed.

"Enough!" Narcissa demanded.

"Severus, I've come for your help again" she said.

"Narcissa, please sit. You look pale; I will get you a drink. You look like you need something strong and you can get more than pumpkin juice here you know" Severus said.

Narcissa sat and Severus poured her a glass of whiskey. Narcissa sipped slowly, and colour eventually made its way back into her cheeks.

"Now, what exactly is it that you seek?" He asked her.

"Draco, I need you to promise to protect Draco again" she said, trying not to cry. She felt as if she had failed to protect her only child. She had failed as a mother.

"Narcissa, you know that I love Draco as if he were my own son. I will always protect him" Severus stated.

"The Dark Lord wants him to murder someone Severus. He's just a boy, last time it was about letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts but now, it's gone a step further to full blown murder. I don't know what to do. What kind of mother am I? I can't even protect my own baby boy" Narcissa sobbed into her hands.

Bellatrix was looking at her sister's show of emotion in disgust, when had this high and mighty lady of the manor become such a blithering, pathetic wreck?

"Narcissa, I will protect the boy" Severus pledged.

Narcissa gave him a watery smile of appreciation.

"Swear to it" Bellatrix said from her place in the corner of the room.

"You've done it once, do it again. Renew the vow and protect Draco with your life. I still don't trust you" Bellatrix glared at him.

"Do it" Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Renew the vows" he dared her.

With that, a second vow took place. The magic in the room was pulsing; it was so strong that the room was almost shaking. After a moment, everything settled once more.

"What was that? That didn't happen last time" Bellatrix murmured.

"You're casting an unbreakable vow over another unbreakable vow that is technically still in place. What exactly did you expect Bella?" Severus growled at her.

She gulped, staring wide-eyes at his sudden aggression.

"Are we done here?" She whispered.

"That would be a good idea, don't you think?" He asked rhetorically.

Bellatrix swiftly left the room.

Narcissa stood.

"Thank you Severus" she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Severus just nodded at her, and she left.

.

.

.

Severus entered his home to find his Hermione on the sofa. She had moved from the bedroom and made her own way downstairs. She was looking pale.

"Are you alright love? You look pale. Are you in pain? How is your leg?" He asked her.

She smiled at him.

"Hush Severus. I am fine, just a bit tired, I feel like I've had a lot of energy zapped out of me. How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" She asked him.

He looked up at her.

"Nothing new really, Albus just said there was going to be a big announcement made at the next Order meeting and that I should prepare for it as it will involve me directly and my positon at Hogwarts" he regurgitated a piece of information from the one line that he had been able to decipher from the scavenger note, hoping to sate her curiosity.

"Hmmmm...I don't like the sound of that" she said.

At least until Severus translated the rest of the note, he didn't like the sound of it either.

"Nor do I" Severus agreed,

"We can only wait and see what the meeting brings" Severus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place, an Order meeting and Reconciled with Friends**

The Order meeting came around much quicker than anticipated. Many times over the last few days, Hermione had been rehearsing to herself in the mirror exactly what she was going to say to the boys. Severus had seen her practising a couple of times and had to refrain from laughing, he knew that would piss her off, but he couldn't help but think that no matter how prepared she was, her friends would still be shocked to see her. Hermione's leg muscles had been getting stronger, now that she was using them again, although she still had a slight limp. Her magic had also been stronger recently; Severus suspected it was because her magic had fully recovered from her near depletion.

"You're staring Severus" Hermione said as she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"How could I not be in awe of such a remarkable view" he replied as he approached her from behind and kissed her neck.

Hermione hummed in contentment and grinned up at him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Just a tad" she replied.

Severus frowned at her; there was something else that was wrong, he was sure of it. He gave her a look that he reserved for students that he knew were blatantly lying to him. He arched an eyebrow at her. Hermione hesitated.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, it's just...my magic feels odd" she finally admitted.

Severus looked concerned.

"How do you mean odd?" He asked her.

"It just feels a little different" she answered nonchalantly.

"Darling, a change of your magic is hardly something to just brush aside. You really need to make sure everything is alright. I have some books on magic depletion and time turner magic" he said.

"What's a time turner got to do with my change in magic?" She asked.

"You're not far off turning of age, I know you estimated that you were probably already seventeen a while back, however, if you've miscalculated, you could be coming into your majority now. That could also explain why your magic has been off" Severus told her.

"Possibly..." Hermione agreed.

"For now I shan't worry about it, I'm seeing my friends today. I'm going to worry about that first. There are going to be lots of questions coming my way and I need to mentally prepare myself" she said.

"Do we have a story for why I've been hiding, or can I say whatever I like?" Hermione asked Severus.

Severus thought for a moment.

"Well Dumbledore does not know you are coming today, so that will be entertaining in itself and as for a revised story, it's up to you. You can tell the truth or you could say that I recently located you and healed you. At least it will explain why you arrived with me today" he told her.

Hermione was deep in thought.

"I will think of something" she finally said.

Severus nodded.

"Are you ready to go then?" Severus asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's do this" she said.

The two left Severus' home and walked towards the apparition point. With a loud crack, Hermione found herself in London.

She embraced the smoggy air as she made her way with Severus towards Grimmauld Place. This was the first time Hermione had been outside for this long in weeks and she loved it. She didn't realise how much she had missed the fresh air, breeze, and the sunshine. Hermione eventually found herself stood in front of the one building that had given her so much grief a year ago but she felt none of the emotional pain and insecurity that she had felt the last time she had been here. In fact, she felt calm. Now that she knew that Sirius Black was currently awaiting trial in Azkaban, and the fact that she hadn't had to stay at the headquarters this summer, she was relaxed and ready to see her friends.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked her, pulling her out of her daydream state.

Hermione smiled.

"Yup" she replied as she walked towards him.

Severus went first and used the entrance spell, which allowed him and Hermione inside, and the two headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was where everyone seemed to gather before Order meetings began. Severus walked into the kitchen first and was greeted by Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. He nodded in greeting and assumed his normal position in the corner of the kitchen that had the darkest walls. The other Order members turned their attention back to the conversation they were having before Severus walked in. However, Tonks happened to look towards the kitchen door as Hermione stepped through the threshold.

Tonks paused for a moment in disbelief before halting all conversation in the room by shouting.

"HERMIONE?!" She yelled.

You could hear a pin drop.

There was silence for a few seconds before Arthur Weasley finally spoke.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. What happened to you dear?" Arthur asked Hermione gently.

"Never mind about what happened to her! Look at her now. The poor girl is extremely pale, looks exhausted and half starved. I'm going to make you something to eat, you're going to eat every single thing that I put on your plate before anyone dares to ask any more questions" Molly stated firmly, daring anyone to disagree with her.

With tears of relief in her eyes, Molly moved over to where Hermione was standing and enveloped the girl in a massive hug.

"Now, let's find you something to eat" Molly sniffled and then smiled warmly at Hermione.

Hermione was just about to protest as she didn't want to cause Molly any extra work but Molly was having none of it.

"Dear girl, if you even try to disagree, I will stick you to one of these chairs and force feed you myself" she promised.

Hermione kept her mouth firmly shut and nodded.

Remus quickly stood up so that Hermione could have a seat at the table.

"Here Hermione, take my seat" Remus, ever the gentleman, offered.

Hermione thanked him and sat down. She took in the stunned faces of everyone who was in the kitchen. They clearly had accepted that they would probably never see her alive again. Hermione was at a loss for what to say but she knew she had to say something; she was becoming uncomfortable with all the staring.

"How is everyone? I bet Harry and Ron have been driving you mad if they've been here all summer" she said lightly.

That fortunately earned some chuckles as some of the group instantly remembered some of the pranks that the boys had played on them out of sheer boredom.

"The boys have been quiet recently, they think you're dead, they have resigned themselves to thinking that they will never see you again" Tonks told her.

Hermione nodded.

"I know, I've been an awful friend in not telling them anything but just because I wasn't captured, doesn't mean that I wasn't injured. I dissaperated that night, as I was falling from the astronomy tower, in the process I managed to splinch myself and deplete my magic. If Professor Snape hadn't found me, I don't really know what would have happened" she said.

The Order members stared at her waiting to see if they would get any more information about what had happened to her.

"I didn't mean to cause the boys or all of you any worry, I certainly didn't want you to think I was dead" she said looking down.

"The main thing is that you are alright dear" Arthur said comfortingly.

"Yeah Mione, if it ever came to it, we would much rather you be alive, and us never see you ever again, than dead" Tonks grinned at her.

Hermione smiled back as Molly placed some food down on the table.

"There you go dear. You too Severus, you will have something to eat before this meeting commences" Molly ordered.

Severus was about to reject the offer when the glare on Molly's face made him backtrack. He sat down and picked up some food.

"There's a good lad" she said sweetly at she patted him in the shoulder.

Hermione was trying not to laugh at the glare Severus was giving the rest of the Order's amused faces at Molly's mollycoddling.

Once full, Hermione and Severus turned to Dumbledore who had just begun speaking.

"Now that everybody is here we shall begin today's meeting. Miss Granger, you are unable to sit in as you are still legitimately underage. You may proceed upstairs where I am sure you will find your friends. We shall come and find you all after the meeting and explain the back to school arrangements" Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded, he was politely telling her to bugger off and she accepted that. She would find out what the Order discussed later on anyway. She couldn't wait to see her friends.

"See you later everyone and thank you for the food Molly, it was delicious as always" Hermione said.

"You're welcome dear" Molly replied.

As Hermione exited the room, she could hear Dumbledore offering a lemon drop to the Order members. She let out a small snigger at the thought of Severus' reaction and how she had probably ruined lemon drops, for him, forever.

Once the door had closed behind her and Hermione felt a silencing charm activate, she headed upstairs.

Her palms were sweating as she heard the voices of her friends; clearly they were in the middle of a game of wizards chess. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

"Look at the carnage your queen just did to my knight!" Neville exclaimed as Harry and Ron chuckled nostalgically at his reaction. If Hermione were here she would've said -

"I still find it barbaric you know" Hermione stated from her position in the doorway.

Three heads swivelled round to stare at her in complete disbelief.

"Hi boys" she said murmured shyly.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, face pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

Hermione just stood awkwardly.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do-" she was cut off by Harry charging at her, picking her up and spinning her around.

Neville and Ron had raced over to join their two friends. They all hugged.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry asked.

"What happened to you?" Ron questioned at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked her.

"Calm down, I'm going to explain everything to you all, I promised you all an explanation and you're all going to get one. However, I must ask that you swear to me that you will not repeat any of what I'm about to tell you because I don't know what the Order has been told and I don't know what they're supposed to know" Hermione said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So what happened?" Ron asked after a silent pause.

Hermione sighed and explained everything.

As she told her tale, she took in the different emotions that were on the boys' faces. Their emotions told her exactly what the boys were thinking.

After she finished her account she looked asked if they had any questions. Ron was predictable.

"So you're telling me that you have spent the whole summer in the home of the dungeon bat?" Ron asked shivering in disgust.

Hermione nodded.

"He helped heal me, I owe him big time and I am very thankful for what he has done" she replied.

Harry stared at her with a slight green tinge to his face.

"I'm sure you will find a way to repay him" Harry replied unable to stop his thoughts about how much time she had spent with Snape and what she was likely doing with that time.

Hermione glared at Harry, a way of telling him to shut up. Harry quickly obeyed.

"Do you still have any pain?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I get a few twinges here and there, especially if I twist or bend my leg in a way that it's not ready to bend yet" she said.

"So you have scars?" Ron asked excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes, what was it with boys and scars?

"I had splinched myself Ron! A massive chunk has been taken out of my thigh! Of course I have scars from it" she stated firmly.

"Sorry Mione, I didn't mean to upset you. The experience sounds awful but I always knew you were brilliant. I can't imagine how badass you must have looked disapparating in mid-air" Ron said in awe.

"Hang on; I thought you had to be of age for apparition lessons? We're only going to start looking at the theory when we go back this term. So, how in the name of Merlin did you manage to apparate?" Neville asked.

"Good question Neville! How did you do it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I received some private lessons last term and didn't even realise I had excelled that far until I was falling to my death" she replied.

"Who taught you?" Ron asked.

"Now that's classified" Hermione winked at them.

Ron groaned at not getting an answer but he wasn't prepared to try and battle an answer out of Hermione, he knew it was a lost cause. Harry sent Hermione a knowing look; he had an inkling as to who it was but knew better than to voice his opinions out loud. He knew that, had Hermione wanted to tell them, she would have told them and that alone encouraged Harry to keep his mouth shut.

The four friends chatted for a while and laughed at some summer memories. Harry, Ron and Neville were filling Hermione in on their antics and how they had been annoying the adults all summer. Hermione had to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes.

They settled back into relaxed chatter once more until the conversation turned to Neville.

"So who is she mate?" Harry asked.

The tips of Neville's ears turned red.

"No-one, you can't ask me about that!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh come on! The last few months you have had more wet dreams than in your entire time at Hogwarts so far! She's got to be something special; can you give us a clue?" Ron asked.

Neville looked mortified at the fact that the boys, and now Hermione, knew about his private dreams.

"Neville don't listen to them, you say whatever you want to say. You don't have to say anything you don't want to" Hermione said, trying to spare her friend some embarrassment.

Everyone paused once more.

"I bet it's Luna" Harry stated.

Hermione slapped her hand to her face and shook her head. The boys were like dogs with bones.

"Or Hannah Abbot" Ron chimed in.

Poor Neville was getting even more embarrassed and Hermione was trying to think of something quick to save her friend.

"Is that another extendable ear?" Hermione quickly said as soon as she spotted the object.

Success! The boys' attention was drawn to the object and they excitedly grabbed it and practically forced Hermione and Neville onto the landing so they could listen into the Orders meeting.

"Damn, there are silencing wards around the door" Ron said after a few tense moments of silence.

"They're strong wards too, probably Professor Snape's, the magic feels very similar" Hermione stated.

Neville stared at her.

"How would you know that?" Neville asked, shocked at her assessment.

Ron glanced at her and Harry watched her with curiosity. Harry was intrigued to see how his friend would talk her way out of that.

Hermione paused for a millisecond.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that the magic feels very similar to the magic you feel when walking through the dungeons at Hogwarts, or in the classroom supply cupboard. Only Professor Snape would put wards on those areas of the castle" she said, quickly thinking on her feet.

The three boys processed her logic for a moment more.

"Well that's that then, there is no way of getting through his wards, believe me I've tried" Ron muttered.

"Give me a moment" Hermione said, closing her eyes and focusing her magic.

"Hermione, don't waste your energy, there is no way that you can-" Neville didn't finish his sentence.

"Done it!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

Hermione then realised what she had done, why was it that Harry and Ron always brought out her disobedience?

"How the hell did you-. Never mind, let's listen to what they have to say" Ron stated.

The four of them listened in.

"The muggle Prime Minister has been informed and warned of further attacks" Shacklebolt said.

"He's getting more dangerous, war is coming" Remus said gravely.

"Death Eaters have just caused major devastation to muggle London. Where will they destroy next?" Molly shrieked.

"We have no way of knowing really" Tonks replied.

"Well if our best 'spy' actually did some work instead of pussyfooting around, maybe we would know" Moody growled.

Hermione bit her lip in anger.

How dare he question Severus!

"I trust Severus' judgement Alastor. Voldemort doesn't always tell everyone his plans, just the people he intends to involve about five seconds before he executes his plans" Dumbledore replied.

"Bullshit" Moody spat.

Hermione was getting really worked up now, she felt Harry nudge her and place a hand over her clenched fist.

She looked at him apologetically but Harry still looked mildly concerned.

"Anyway, it's of no matter. I've recruited Horace Slughorn again, he is willing to come back and teach this year. I believe he has information that may be invaluable at this stage" Dumbledore informed the Order.

There were collective murmurs of approval mixed with groans.

"It's going to be a long year Severus" Minerva sighed.

"I concur, Madame" Severus agreed.

"What's wrong with Horace Slughorn?" Moody asked.

"It's all about name dropping and the Slug Club" Minerva said.

Some Order members nodded, the middle-aged members in particular, they had been taught by Slughorn at one point or another after all.

"Well on that joyous note, I believe that concludes the meeting for today" Dumbledore stated.

"Who wishes to accompany me upstairs to deliver the back to school arrangements to the children?" Minerva asked.

The four friends quickly pulled the extendable ear up and hid it in the room.

"Who is Horace Slughorn then?" Harry asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Dunno, I recognise the name but I can't place where I know it from" Hermione replied.

"Keep quiet you lot, the adults are coming up, we don't want to let on that we have been listening in on private business" Ron hissed at them as footsteps sounded on the stairs.

The four friends quickly made themselves appear busy as the adults approached the room.

"Hello my dear cubs, I have come to tell you the plans for getting you to Kings Cross on September 1st" Minerva stated.

The students stood and looked at her expectantly.

"You will all be accompanied by an Order member and you shall be assigned your partner on the day of travel however, there is the case of a visit to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. On Friday we shall all meet here and we will go to Diagon Alley, then you will all stay here Saturday night before travelling to Kings Cross on the Sunday morning. Any questions?" Minerva asked.

The students shook their heads.

"Very well then, I will see you all on Friday" Minerva replied before bidding them all goodbye and descending the stairs.

"Miss Granger, are you ready to leave? Or do you wish to stay with your friends for the remainder of the afternoon?" Severus asked her.

Hermione bit her lip and looked between the boys and Severus, trying to determine whether she should stay or leave.

"I will of course return this evening to ensure you are escorted to where you are currently residing" Severus added.

"Yes please professor that would be most kind of you" Hermione said.

Severus nodded at her before leaving the room.

The rest of the adults soon followed all silently agreeing that the friends should be allowed more time together.

"So boys, how's your summer reading going?" Hermione grinned at them.

The three boys groaned, Hermione was most definitely back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 3: Going Home, Summoned and Draco Visits**

Severus returned back to Grimmauld Place just after dinner had been cleared away. He hated to admit it but, his home had been extremely lonely all afternoon, he missed his Hermione's presence. This worried him, how was he going to cope not seeing much of her for the next school year? It was going to drive him mad.

"Boo" Severus jumped and rounded on the intruder with his wand poised.

Hermione looked thoroughly shocked to be facing Severus' wand.

"I didn't mean to scare you that much! In fact, I didn't think I would scare you at all!" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus lowered his wand and let out a breath.

"I apologise, I was in a world of my own and wasn't expecting that" Severus admitted bashfully.

Hermione suppressed a giggle as she heard footsteps approaching them.

Harry was stood a few paces behind them and paused.

"Are you leaving again Mione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and went to her friend and hugged him.

"I've said goodbye to the others, you were in the loo, but I promise Harry, contact me whenever you like" she said as she showed him a necklace that had her DA coin attached to it.

Harry grinned in understanding.

"I will see you next Friday then" Harry stated.

"We can go to Flourish and Blotts together" she laughed.

"Anywhere but there!" Harry groaned.

"Anytime tonight would be nice" Severus drawled, snapping the pair out of their own world.

Hermione flushed red and Harry looked angry.

"I am ready now sir, I apologise" Hermione said as she moved towards Severus.

Before she could take a step, Harry lightly grasped her wrist.

She turned and Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you could shag him to loosen that stick that seems to be permanently lodged up his arse, it would be greatly appreciated by the whole of Hogwarts" Harry said cheekily.

Harry quickly turned away and ran off chuckling to himself.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing furiously, even though her oldest friend had probably already barricaded himself in his room by that point.

Hermione turned and saw that Severus had a similarly stunned look in his face and then looked at Hermione.

"Anything you wish to tell me?" Severus asked her.

Hermione grinned.

"I will explain at home" she stated.

Severus took her hand and the two headed back to the apparition point and disappeared with a bang.

.

.

.

.

"Minerva gave me these to give to you" Severus said once they had arrived home.

Hermione looked at Severus who was holding out a couple of letters to her. She walked over and took the two envelopes out of his hands. Were these her OWL scores? She practically snatched the envelopes and ripped the first one open. Hermione's heart thumped and she took a deep breath and unfolded the paper. She stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper for a moment and then a look of disappointment shone in her eyes.

Severus panicked for a moment. Surely Hermione hadn't done badly?

"And…" Severus asked impatiently.

"All O's, except one" She murmured disappointedly.

"That's amazing! Congratulations my love" Severus went over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you! But why do you look so disheartened?" he asked her.

"I only got an E in Defence, we worked so hard towards the end of term, and I thought I would have had something more to show for it than just an E" she said.

"Hermione, listen to me. You got that E even though the Weasley twins bombarded your final Defence exam and even though you had been assumed dead and missed the final tiny part of the practical examination. Everyone else was lucky to get an A for both those exams combined with everything that was going on. You got an E and you were not even there for one exam" Severus beamed at her.

Hermione smiled up at him, she accepted the results, knowing that she would have smashed it had she not been practically bleeding out at the time of the exam. She hugged Severus back.

"If it really means that much to you, and you really are disappointed, there are re-takes that are being offered to student's whose exams were disrupted at the end of last term" Severus told her.

Hermione nodded. She would re-sit the practical part of the exam, she was only a few marks of the O grade anyway.

"And, your second letter?" Severus queried.

Hermione had nearly forgotten about that one and she opened it to find her welcome back to Hogwarts letter, along with a list of supplies that she would need for this school year.

"Good thing we're going to Diagon Alley soon" Hermione mused as she stared at the very long list.

Severus nodded in agreement. The pair was silent for a moment when Hermione spoke, without thinking, eyes still transfixed on her letter.

"So, who is Horace Slughorn?" Hermione slipped out. She was too focused on her letter to notice that Severus had practically frozen.

Then, a moment later, Hermione froze, she just realised she had confessed that she had been eavesdropping again, she blushed scarlet as Severus turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it about being with those boys that brings out your mischievous side?" Severus asked amusedly.

Hermione stared at him as she considered her response.

"You forget, you also bring out my mischievous side" she replied huskily as she donned a sultry expression.

Severus gulped and loosened his collar; the room felt like it had been notched up a few degrees in temperature. Hermione grinned; she had his full attention now.

Severus moved towards her, fully intending on dragging her to bed but Hermione had other ideas.

"Uh, uh, uh" she shook her head and her finger at him in the negative towards his actions.

Severus halted immediately and looked at her confused.

"Give me the information that I seek and I will reward you Lemon Drop" she grinned at him as she slowly stroked his hardening cock through his trousers.

Severus groaned. She really was the devil incarnate.

"Slughorn used to be the Hogwarts Potions Professor before I took over" Severus began once he had regained control of his body.

"He's been invited back this year to teach potions. Dumbledore believes that Slughorn has some key information that could help us and is going to use Potter as a way of trying to get the information" Severus continued. He paused, knowing that his Hermione would have a million questions about this. She didn't disappoint.

"Why does Dumbledore think that Harry can help? What information does Dumbledore think this Slughorn has? Most importantly, what does that mean for you? Where do you fit in this year?" She asked without pausing for breath.

"I do not know the nature of the information, only that Dumbledore believes it will benefit us in the coming war. Slughorn likes to 'collect' students, any student that has a promise of being something special, or someone famous, ends up being invited to his own personal social club and has their picture put up on his famous shelf. Potter being Potter can manipulate that and help Dumbledore get the information he is after. It also means that this year, I am going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor" he told her.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Congratulations Severus! It's just what you have always wanted" she smiled, then looked at him and frowned.

"But you don't seem happy about it" she mused.

Severus sighed.

"I have been given this position because I am no longer needed as the Potions Professor, not because of my talents or abilities. This was a last resort situation, I had always imagined this moment to be a lot grander than what it actually is" Severus admitted.

Hermione moved towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Severus, you could teach every class in that school singlehandedly, both you and I know it. Just because some old fool still harbours a grudge against you, doesn't mean that your skills are not recognised and respected by everyone else around you. I'm happy for you but also scared shitless, you do realise you have the jinxed teaching position this year?" She said.

Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"The jinxed position…you've never heard of it? Every year since I started Hogwarts the DADA professor always ends up fated to leave, in one way or another. I don't really believe in fate but I'm still terrified for you" she said.

"Yes but, Quirrell, Lockheart, imposter Moody and Umbridge were all idiots, they all got what was coming to them" Severus told her.

"What about Lupin? I know you had something to do with that" Hermione smirked at him.

Severus flushed red. Yes, he had been involved in ensuring that Lupin be outed as a werewolf to the parents of the students. It was petty but he had been angry at the time. Not that it mattered now anyway.

"Lupin ia returning this year" Severus stated.

"What?" Hermione gasped in shock.

Severus nodded.

"Hagrid is needed to try and get support and followers for the light again this year, so Lupin will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. The parents have been informed that, he is what he is, and have reluctantly agreed to his return this time round" Severus said.

"How did Dumbledore spin that?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Now that everyone knows that the Dark Lord has returned, they also know that Lupin was part of the original Order for the first wizarding war, or he played a big part in it at least, they ironically feel that their children are safer knowing that more of the staff are members of the Order and are in a position to protect the children" Severus explained.

Hermione digested the information, it made sense, she agreed with herself. She was kind of excited that Remus would be teaching again and it did make her feel safer knowing that he was there.

"Ok, thank you for telling me Severus, I know you shouldn't be really" she smiled at him. She then moved forward kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs. She had been upstairs a good couple of minutes before Severus thought of something else.

He went to the bottom of the stairs.

"What about my reward sex?" He shouted up to her.

"I'm already naked for you love" Hermione hollered back.

Severus ran up the stairs like a teenage boy about to get his first handy. Hermione giggled as she heard his desperate stomping up the stairs and she prepared herself to be thoroughly fucked.

.

.

.

.

Severus made his way to the iron gates, he was a little nervous although he would never admit it to anybody else.

Hermione knew how he was feeling, she had been there when his mark burned for the first time in weeks, she had seen the look of shock that crossed Severus' face and then she looked at him worriedly as he donned his Death Eater garb and headed out.

"Severus, welcome, how has your summer been?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"Fine my Lord, and yourself?" He asked politely.

"We are making progress Severus, my Azkaban breakout was successful and plans have been made for the new recruits. Draco has made me extremely pleased and has been given his next task of murdering the old fool who currently leads that contaminated school. When he falls Severus, you will take over as headmaster, I trust you old friend. I know that both you and the young Draco will succeed" he grinned evilly.

Severus smirked in return whilst trying not to show that he was seconds away from vomiting on his own shoes.

"Any news from you Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

Severus nodded.

"I have been informed that I will be the Defence professor at Hogwarts this year and Slughorn will be taking up potions teaching once again" Severus informed him.

The Dark Lord breathed in sharply.

"Do you know why?" He asked Severus.

Severus noted the defensive tone in the Dark Lord's voice. He replied with caution.

"I have no idea my Lord; however, he has also invited back the werewolf to teach classes. So, my guess would be that the current headmaster wants more members of the light teaching in the castle. As long as all the professors are 'qualified', for lack of a better word, to teach then the headmaster wants them on the school grounds. In other words, it is more protection for the school. Which means he sees you as a threat" Severus tried to appease him.

The Dark Lord chuckled maliciously, clearly believing every word.

"That is fantastic news Severus. However, does this mean that the old fool is doubting you as he is taking you away from a position in which you are notorious for?" the Dark Lord mused.

Severus thought of a quick reply to stop him from being crucioed seven ways to hell.

"On the contrary my Lord, everyone knows that I have wanted to teach Defence for years. Instead of getting rid of me completely, it seems that the old coot is finally recognising my skills. Also, it will be an advantage for you as I will be in control of teaching the students how to 'defend' themselves" Severus stated gleefully.

The Dark Lord laughed darkly.

"Congratulations Severus, it seems you have achieved quite a lot this summer and without my assistance at all. You are gold dust my friend and you have clearly proven your worth to that foolish old coot" the Dark Lord praised Severus.

The two shared another glass of fire whiskey before the Dark Lord spoke once more.

"I am extremely happy with your efforts my friend. I must ask you to make your leave soon however, I have other matters in which I need to attend to. Is there anything you require of me at this time?" He asked Severus.

Severus hesitated.

"Go on" the Dark Lord encouraged.

"I was wondering if I may see my godson before term resumes. I know what the potions and defence syllabus' are going to be and I thought I could practise some of the classes with him. That way, when the school year starts, it will seem that he is still on top of all his classes, as he should be, but he can dedicate more effort to his task of killing the old coot" Severus said.

Severus could see the Dark Lords mind ticking over.

"I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds my Lord. It's just, if Draco gives anything less than the high quality standard of work that he has always given, his teachers will notice and they might start asking questions. Once that happens, Dumbledore will be watching him like a hawk" Severus said.

"Once again, you are right Severus. Young Draco shall spend the remainder of the holidays with you Severus. I have no more use for him this summer. He knows his task, he knows what to do, and it's all up to him now. He knows what failure means for him" the Dark Lord stated.

Severus nodded as the Dark Lord called for a house elf.

"You are to pack all Master Malfoy's things for his school year and you are to send him down here to me. You have two minutes" the Dark Lord snapped at the elf.

The skittish elf disappeared with a pop and almost instantly reappeared with all Draco's luggage. Draco came rushing into the drawing room moments later looking slightly put out. He bowed at the Dark Lord.

"You sent for me my Lord?" Draco asked, looking surprised at Severus' presence.

"Draco, you are to go with your godfather now, I shall inform your parents of the arrangements. I will see you during the Yuletide period, do not disappoint me Draco" the Dark Lord warned and then disappeared with a loud crack.

"Severus?" Draco asked, trying not to show that his eyes were welling up with tears. He had truly missed his godfather.

Severus moved to embrace Draco. The two shared a quick manly hug before quickly separating, they did not want to risk being seen being affectionate.

"Come on son, let's go home" Severus said as he shrunk down all Draco's belongings, except for one bag that would last Draco the week, and put them in his pocket.

.

.

.

.

Upon walking up to the front door, Severus could hear music playing. He instantly knew Hermione had put the record player on because he knew that she loved muggle pop music.

He could hear her singing that song by Bryan Adams.

Draco looked up at Severus hopefully at the unmistakeable voice that he could hear on the other side of the door.

The two men entered unbeknownst to the young woman who was currently dancing in just her underwear and a strap top and singing off key at the top of her lungs.

"The only thing I want, the only thing I need, the only thing I choose, the only thing that looks good on me...is you"(1) she sang.

She promptly stopped when she had turned to face the entrance hallway of the house and noticed both Severus and Draco staring at her. Severus looked like he wanted to take her right there and then and Draco was not sure whether to cry at the fact she was alive or laugh at how hilarious she looked at that moment.

"Ummmm...hi?" She said unsure of herself.

"You are dancing around in your knickers because..." Severus grinned playfully.

"I was nervous about you having to leave...I may have turned to Bryan Adams and a couple of glasses of wine to calm myself" she admitted.

"I can see that" Severus chuckled.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Oh! Draco! I nearly forgot you were there!" Hermione exclaimed as she approached him.

Draco picked her up and spun her round.

"I thought you were dead!" He yelled, still in shock.

"Not quite, I was injured though. Severus healed me" she said.

She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and he put her down so that she was standing once again.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Draco asked both Hermione and Severus.

Severus nodded in response.

"Only when she is wearing more than just her knickers" Severus stated. She was very tempting in just her knickers, and Severus knew he would be completely distracted.

Hermione blushed having forgotten that minor fact and went over and grabbed a pair of Severus' clean boxers. They were like a pair of shorts on her anyway. She turned to Severus with her eyebrow raised, silently questioning if he approved.

"That's right! Wear MY underwear, because that's less distracting!" Severus said sarcastically.

"I'm not going upstairs just to get some trousers, you'll just have to restrain yourself" she smirked at him.

"You drive a hard bargain witch" he replied.

The three of them sat down and Hermione and Severus filled Draco in on everything. He looked surprised that so much had happened in such a short amount of time. The conversation then shifted to Draco.

"How's your summer been Draco?" She asked him.

"I have had a psychotic megalomaniac traipsing around my home with a snake that just wants to eat you, how do you think my summer has been?" He asked.

Hermione grimaced.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't think before I asked. Are you alright?" She asked him.

Draco was about to reply when there was a sudden knock on the door. The three froze.

"Quick, you two, upstairs now and keep quiet until I tell you" Severus hissed quietly and waited until the two unlikely friends were out of sight.

Severus opened to door and found the aged headmaster stood in his doorstep.

"Severus, I need to speak to you, it's urgent. Meet me at Hogwarts immediately" Dumbledore said as he walked off to the apparition point.

Severus was stunned and went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up.

"It's the headmaster and he wants to speak to me at Hogwarts, I will be back later. Don't destroy my house" he told them.

Draco and Hermione had appeared at the top of the stairs and nodded at his words.

"Ok Severus, stay safe" Hermione replied as Severus headed out the door and for the apparition point.

.

.

.

.

Severus walked quickly through the grounds of Hogwarts and to the headmaster's office. Upon entering, he found the aged headmaster sat looking forlornly into the distance.

"Albus?" Severus asked quietly. He had never seen the old headmaster look so put out.

Albus silently held up his blackened, withered hand.

"What the bloody hell have you done?" Severus exclaimed in disbelief as he examined the deteriorating hand.

"The vanity of an old man Severus" was the headmasters only reply.

Severus ran some spells and diagnostics over the hand...the outcome was bleak.

"Albus..." Severus trailed off unsure of where to begin.

"Just tell me Severus" Albus replied.

"It's bad, it's cursed, I can slow it down but it will kill you eventually" Severus said gently.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I'm a foolish man Severus, I tried on Grindlewald's ring and now I shall pay the price with my life" Dumbledore said as he nudged the cursed ring towards Severus with a quill.

Severus looked at the ring and cast some spells over it.

"It's dark Albus, just like your ex-lover" Severus stated.

"How long have I got?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perhaps a year, maybe a little less" Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"I will brew you some potions" Severus said.

"Thank you my boy, leave me now please and do not tell a soul. We both know Draco has been ordered to murder me...this might be a blessing in disguise" Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded in agreement and turned and fled the castle. As much as Severus hated the old man he agreed that without him, they were all fucked.

.

.

.

.

Back in Severus' home, Draco and Hermione were sat waiting in anticipation for Severus' return.

"I know what you've been tasked to do Draco" Hermione admitted, her words echoed loudly in the silence of the house.

Draco felt ashamed.

"I'm not a murderer Hermione; I'm not a Death Eater either. I can't do this and he will kill me for it. I have a year left of my life but I'd much rather die with my soul intact" Draco confided to her.

"Oh Draco" Hermione said as she cuddled up to him and the pair cried themselves to sleep on the sofa.

.

.

.

.

Severus walked through the door some time later and paused at the sight of his lover and his son curled up asleep on the sofa. The tear tracks gave away that they had been crying and he felt sorry that two young people were in that position. Severus always thought that war was cruellest when it made children cry.

Severus shook his head and retreated to his study where he proceeded to begin brewing some potions for Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 4: Potion Making, An Outing and a Chippy Dinner**

Hermione woke to the smell of cooking and frowned. Then she realised that it wasn't the smell of cooking but the smell of Severus brewing. He had returned. She quietly got up, not wanting to wake the still sleeping Draco, and headed for Severus' study. She knocked lightly and entered the room. Severus was still looking down at his completed potion but she knew that he was aware she was there.

"Severus what happened?" She asked once she noticed his expression.

Severus sighed.

"He's dying Hermione" Severus said quietly.

"Who?" Hermione asked frightened.

"The headmaster, he's been cursed and will die from it eventually. Do not tell anyone, especially not Draco or Potter" Severus said.

Hermione nodded but was still in shock.

"These potions are for him?" She stated rhetorically.

Severus nodded.

"Let me help" she said and the two proceeded to make another batch of the potion that would be used to prolong the life of Albus Dumbledore.

Once completed, the pair tidied away and decided to head for the kitchen for something to eat. Draco was still fast asleep on the sofa and Severus told Hermione to leave him as he was. Draco had definitely lost sleep and weight this summer. The pair quietly prepared dinner and woke Draco when it was ready. The three sat in comfortable silence as they ate.

"Something's wrong" Draco suddenly stated.

He had been observing both Severus and Hermione throughout the duration of dinner and had come to the conclusion that something had happened whilst he had been asleep. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely amiss. Had Severus and Hermione had an argument? Did they know something that he didn't? Had they been discussing him?

"Nothing is wrong Draco, just thinking about how different the school year will be this year" Hermione mused.

"What, because of the Dark Lord's plans? Or because Thicknesse is Minister and will be interfering in Hogwarts business?" Draco asked.

Hermione realised that Draco knew nothing about the changes in staffing for the year and so nodded in agreement. Draco still looked sceptical so Severus filled him in.

"Darling, you are a terrible liar. Draco, she means the changes to staffing this year. My old potions teacher, Horace Slughorn, will be returning to teach Potions. Lupin, the werewolf, is returning to teach Care of Magical Creatures and I will be teaching Defence" Severus informed him.

"No way! Well done Severus! It's about time you got the dream job you always wanted" Draco exclaimed, clapping Severus on the back whilst his face had adorned a massive, beaming smile.

Severus chuckled.

"Thank you Draco" Severus replied bashfully, not used to this type of congratulatory praise.

"You're welcome, you deserve to be doing something you enjoy" Draco said.

"Speaking of which..." Severus trailed off as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled seductively at him and stood up from the table, having finished her meal, she crooked her finger at him in a 'come here' motion and she sauntered out the room.

"Doing something I enjoy" Severus murmured as he got up and followed her out the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

"That's something I really don't need to know about" Draco shouted after them.

"I will just do the dishes then. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please Hermione, continue leading my godfather by the string that you have tied around his cock" Draco announced.

"Now there's a wild idea" he heard Hermione's mirthful reply in the distance.

Draco grimaced and tried to drown out the sounds of his godfather and close friend banging about in the upstairs bedroom.

.

.

.

A while later, Severus came downstairs into the living room where Draco had been sat reading. The two sat quietly for a few minutes before Severus turned to Draco.

"I will be getting you to practise some of the potions that are on the syllabus this year. Your task will distract you and I don't want you falling behind in your grades" Severus informed his godson.

Draco nodded, accepting that this was a good idea. Draco was also thankful to have been taken from his personal hell of a home and for the first time in weeks, Draco felt relaxed.

"Will Hermione be joining us?" Draco asked.

"It would be impossible to keep her away from a learning zone" Severus replied.

He had left his Hermione, thoroughly worn out and half-asleep in their bed upstairs. He couldn't wait to go back up to bed and snuggle with her. Severus would never tell anyone but he was secretly a cuddle man who loved a good snuggle. Severus chuckled slightly at the image, if anyone ever saw him like that; they would be looking out the window expecting to see flying pigs.

Severus looked back at Draco who was looking back at Severus with a slightly perturbed expression on his face.

"What?" Severus asked.

"It nauseates me that you are currently thinking about shagging my closest friend" Draco shivered.

Severus smirked. His thoughts turned to how he must look in the eyes of his godson. He had come downstairs in literally just a dressing robe with his lover's essence still drying on his cock. Just thinking about that was making him hard again.

"I'm going to bed now. The look on your face is disturbing me. Like a boy who has just got his first boner and quite honestly, I don't want to know" Draco said disgustedly.

"Goodnight Severus" Draco said as he made his way upstairs to the other bedroom.

Severus did his routine nightly checks such as making sure the door was locked and all the electric was off before returning to bed where he removed his robe and climbed into the bed and snuggled up to his Hermione.

"Goodnight love" he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Severus" she whispered back.

.

.  
BOOM!

"I told you that you were adding the hippogriff saliva too early" Hermione's voice echoed through the smoke as she tried not to choke on the smog.

"Well maybe if Severus had kept his hand from sliding into your shorts and resting his hand on - what I'm going to choose to believe was only - your arsecheek, then I wouldn't have accidentally dropped it into the potion out of sheer shock" Draco exclaimed.

Severus chuckled despite how his study looked at that particular moment. Hermione cringed, had this been any other student and in the classroom, they would be lucky to leave with their limbs still attached.

Once the smoke cleared Severus turned to both Hermione and Draco.

"Shall we try this again?" He asked, trying not to laugh at the fact that his two best students had just blown up an entire cauldron.

"Everyone keep their hands to themselves this time" Draco muttered.

Hermione giggled as Severus smirked.

The two students then focussed, and they began the brewing process again.

.

.

.

A couple of hours later, they had finally completed the potion and Severus deemed it practically perfect and the three of them called it a day. There was only three days left before Hermione was expected at Grimmauld Place so that she could go with the others to Diagon Alley. Naturally, she had been paired with Severus and she had asked Severus if they should get Draco's things as well as he would not have another opportunity to go out and get anything. Severus and Draco agreed and Draco listed all of the things that he wanted and needed and handed Severus a small purse of money to cover the expenses.

Severus had initially declined because he felt that Draco was his son and Severus had more than enough sufficient funds to provide for him. But Draco refused; he argued that whilst he was still able to exploit his family's money, he was going to do it. Severus relented and accepted the purse of money and the list of items.

"Right you two, we all need something to eat; shall we have an early dinner?" Severus asked.

"Can we go down to the chippy and get something to eat from there?" Hermione asked.

Draco stared at her like she had just grown another head. Was he supposed to know what a chippy was?

"You mean, like, go to a muggle pub or something?" Draco asked hesitantly trying not to feel completely embarrassed by this lack of knowledge about the muggle world.

He had learned a lot over the last year or so about the muggle world, but he was still learning.

Hermione and Severus shared a look and tried not to laugh, they didn't want to make Draco feel stupid.

"The chippy, sounds like a good idea, I do enjoy indulging in fish and chips every now and then" Severus replied.

Draco finally understood.

"So this 'chippy' place, is where muggles go and get that traditional fish and chips dish from?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded and Draco smiled.

"Sounds fun" he said.

Hermione giggled.

"You'll love it, it's all greasy, salty, food that is totally not good for your digestive system or for your heart, but it's delicious anyway so no one really gives a crap" Hermione chuckled at Draco's slightly wary expression.

"And you can totally eat the meal with your hands and no one judges you for it" Hermione added excitedly.

Severus and Draco both laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, go and get your things for going out and we will take a walk into the town and get some takeaway food to bring home" Severus relented.

"Yes! Thank you Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as she raced upstairs to get her cardigan and small handbag.

Severus and Draco were waiting by the front door ready to go when Hermione came down the stairs.

"Let's go, I hope you don't mind but I need to pop into the chemist on the way and pick up some deodorants and other things" Hermione told them as they started walking into the town.

Upon reaching the town, Draco was taking in everything. The cars, the bicycles, the flashing blue sirens of the emergency vehicles, the mobile phones that looked like massive black bricks, the poor homeless soul, the litter, the polluted air of Manchester, the smells of the nearby factories, the gypsy woman trying to sell flowers and the general commotion that was everyday muggle life in England.

Hermione giggled at his expression and finally walked into one of the shops and Severus and Draco followed her inside.

Hermione picked up various items such as deodorants, tights, new razor blades, new toothbrush and toothpaste. Draco marvelled at the items in the shop, half of these things he had never even heard of before. He picked up a particular item and read the purple package feeling thoroughly confused.

"What's douching?" He asked very loudly, which caused the shop to go silent as everyone stared awkwardly at him.

When he noticed everyone's stares, he turned to Severus who had turned bright red in the cheeks and hastily grabbed the package that Draco was holding, and placed it messily back onto the shelf as if the item was burning a hole through his hands. Draco gulped, that wasn't good.

"Draco, I advise that you do not touch anything pink, purple, or flowery…trust me on this" Severus stated in a quiet voice.

Taking pity on him, Hermione leaned in and whispered the answer to Draco's question in his ear. He looked horrified at her response and backed up a few paces down the aisle. Hermione and Severus tried not to laugh at his expense.

"Can we go now?" Draco whispered urgently, he was thoroughly disturbed.

"I need one more think and then we are going, I promise" Hermione said as she headed for the feminine hygiene products.

She picked up the sanitary pads that she needed and headed towards the counter to pay for her items. Once purchased, Hermione took her bag of items and the three headed out of the shop and towards the chippy for food.

"Ummmmm...personal question..." Draco hesitated, he was curious about asking but was slightly embarrassed to do so.

Hermione and Severus stared at him and waited for him to ask.

"Ask away Draco, don't be shy" Hermione encouraged.

Draco took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you pick up pads and not tampons?" He asked quickly.

"Draco!" Severus exclaimed in disbelief at the extremely personal question his godson had just asked his lover.

Severus, being the gentleman he was, knew that one should never question a lady about such matters.

"It's alright Severus. I didn't even realise you knew what these were Draco, I don't really know much about how witches who come from wizarding families deal with their menstrual cycles but I've always preferred the muggle way" Hermione said before continuing.

"When I was 13 I tried using tampons and nearly died from an illness called Toxic Shock Syndrome, I was advised not to use tampons if I could help it" Hermione said.

"And Toxic Shock Syndrome is...?" Draco asked.

"The syndrome, or TSS, is where bacteria gets into the body and releases harmful toxins. It can happen to anybody at any point but the main cause of TSS in young women is from the use of tampons. It's an unlikely condition but it's a very serious one. You can also get it if you have burns, cuts or scars that become exposed to toxic bacteria as well" Hermione clarified.

"That's awful" Draco said.

"It is but, it is what it is. No one can predict it and it just happens but as long as it is treated as quickly as possible, then there is no need to worry" Hermione said.

"I never knew that" Severus said.

"What about the syndrome?" Hermione asked.

"No, about you, we never knew about any of this via your medical records at school" Severus stated.

"That's because it happened during the summer holidays, luckily my next door neighbour was a nurse and he immediately recognised what was going on so I was treated quickly, and I consider myself extremely fortunate for it. People can die from it or get very ill because of it. They could also need to have an amputation done on their limbs or wherever the infected tissue is. It was very frightening" Hermione said.

Severus nodded in agreement and Draco was listening intently trying to take all of this new information in. He didn't know anything about muggle science but all the terminology that Hermione had been using in her explanation had his interest piqued. Maybe one day he would study muggle science.

"Oh, Severus! Old fashioned sweet shop!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"Go on then Miss Sweet-Tooth. Draco, you have got to watch this" Severus said.

Draco watched in amused awe as Hermione raced into the shop at top speed and started picking up a wide selection of sugary snacks.

"Who knew" Draco murmured.

Severus nodded in agreement.

Severus and Draco both picked out some sweet treats for themselves. Draco stared openly at Hermione and her treats.

"What?" She asked, daring him to breathe a word about how much junk food she had just purchased.

"Nothing" Draco hastily replied as they finally arrived at the chippy.

Severus ordered the usual for himself and Hermione, and Draco chose something he knew he would probably like. They paid for their order, and promptly walked home so they could eat whilst the food was still hot.

As Severus and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table, Draco moved to grab three plates from the cupboard and some cutlery from the drawer. He turned around only to find that his godfather and Hermione had already started eating the food, with their hands, straight from the paper wrappings. Hermione stared at him and Severus told Draco to sit down.

Draco did as he was told and hesitantly unwrapped the paper packaging. The smell hit his nostrils and he let out an appreciative moan. He was trying to remember the table etiquette that had been forced upon him from the moment he was able to sit up by himself.

"So we just eat? Like savages?" Draco jested.

"Hands were made before cutlery Draco. Just pick up the food and eat. Here are some sauces: ketchup, brown sauce and mayonnaise. Pick your poison" Hermione said.

Draco immediately snatched his hand away from the ketchup he had been reaching for.

"You knowingly eat poisoned sauces!" Draco exclaimed in panic.

Hermione stared at him in wide eyed confusion but Severus chuckled at his godson's response.

"It's a muggle figure of speech Draco, it means choose what you want" Severus clarified.

Draco instantly relaxed and squeezed ketchup into one corner of his paper wrappings, copying what Severus and Hermione had done. After a moments pause, he picked up a chip and dipped it in the ketchup. The greasy feeling on his fingers disturbed him slightly but as soon as he had put the food in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed, he forgot about all etiquette and got stuck into his food. He moaned at the delicious, greasy taste and ate his takeaway dinner the standard muggle way.

"I take it you approve" Hermione giggled.

"Sooooo good" Draco hummed in appreciation.

"I'll say, judging by that foodgasm" Hermione said mirthfully.

Severus looked in wonder at his godson, this was only one time, out of very few, that Severus had ever seen Draco abandon his idealised upbringing and behave like a normal teenage boy. Severus was thoroughly enjoying watching his godson be happy.

After they had finished eating, Hermione and Severus started clearing the table whilst Draco sat there, hardly able to move from his massive meal. He let out a huge belch and looked horrified at his actions.

"Merlin! My apologies everyone" he said formally.

Severus looked amused and Hermione giggled.

"At least we know you enjoyed the food" Hermione said as she put Draco's empty wrappings into the bin. She then coaxed Draco into the living room so that he could sit somewhere more comfortable to allow his dinner to go down.

"Well I'm stuffed" Severus said as he collapsed into his chair.

Hermione groaned in agreement and sat beside Draco on the sofa. The three of them sat in comfortable silence until Draco and Hermione began discussing the upcoming school year.

"Severus, does this mean your office and living quarters are going to be different this year?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded.

"My office will be attached to the defence classroom like the defence professors before me. However, I swear, if I go in there and the toad has left anything pink behind, I will be burning the room to the ground and writing her a letter of disgust" Severus stated.

Draco laughed and Hermione shivered.

"Although darling, maybe if I did write a letter, I would ask you to hand deliver it for me" Severus smirked.

Draco looked confused.

"Why Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh, did she not tell you? The stickler for the rules here handed Umbridge over to the Centaurs in the forbidden forest. They carried her off and did goodness knows what to her. She turned up at St Mungo's a few weeks later, dazed and confused, completely out of her tree" Severus said.

Draco looked at Hermione in surprise. He had heard about Umbridge and the Centaurs but he didn't realise Hermione was the mastermind behind it all.

"You're evil" Draco jested.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to lure her away from the others and to distract her from using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry" she said quietly.

"She was really going to cast an unforgivable on Potter?" Severus mused.

He had heard that part of the story, but didn't wholly believe it at the time. The story had come from Potter after all and he didn't quite trust that information. He thought it was a bit overdramatised.

"Yeah she was" Draco agreed.

After a moment Hermione decided to change the tone of the morbid conversation.

"So where will you be residing?" Hermione asked.

"My rooms for this year will be just along the corridor from the defence classroom, but I will have access to my office in the dungeons via my new rooms, as I am still head of Slytherin. Also, Slughorn has requested some luxurious rooms which he wants for this year, so I will still have access to my normal rooms in the dungeons as well. The living quarters by the defence classroom will be convenient though, so I probably won't be using my living quarters in the dungeons very often. I will let you know which portrait the entrance to my rooms in the defence corridor are behind though, just in case you ever need me and cannot reach me in my office" Severus told her.

"Bullshit, you're only going to tell her so she knows where to go for a shag" Draco chuckled.

"I don't need to know where his rooms are for that reason Draco. Besides, I find it much more thrilling to be bent over a desk in the classroom" she smirked.

Draco actually looked a little green.

"We will be sure to christen your desk in particular Draco" Severus said, playing along but also a little turned on at the thought of taking Hermione over a desk.

"I will just make sure I sit in different seats every lesson then" Draco said.

"And disobey my assigned seating plan?" Severus asked in mock shock horror.

"You've got a seating plan? For the sixth year class?" Draco asked.

"As long as I have Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, yourself, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle in the same class, I will always have a seating plan to separate you all from each other" Severus said.

"Fair enough" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Wanna watch a film?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"Which one?" Severus asked.

Hermione grinned at him and Severus looked at her wide eyed.

"No, absolutely not, we are not watching that AGAIN! Can you not pick something else...please?" Severus begged.

Hermione shook her head and groaned. Draco looked confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She wants to watch Pretty Woman, for the billionth time" Severus informed him.

"Sounds a bit girly, what's it about?" Draco asked.

"It's about this young prostitute who..." she was cut off by Draco holding up his hand to silence her.

"Say no more...I'm sold" Draco giggled.

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Severus stood up and started to play the film.

.

.

.

When the film finished, Draco looked amazed. Hermione had been right, it was a fantastic film.

"The film was only made a few years ago, it was one of the only films mum and dad had in the house and I used to watch it all the time" Hermione said nostalgically.

"Yes because a film about a prostitute is completely appropriate for an eleven year old to be watching" Severus chuckled.

Hermione flushed red.

"I didn't really understand what it was about at the time. I just loved the actress and that beautiful red dress" Hermione said bashfully.

"Right, time for one more film and then I think we will call it a night. I'm picking the film this time though" Severus said.

Hermione pouted and Draco chuckled at the sight of the two of them.

"What are we watching then Severus?" Draco asked.

"Back to the Future" Severus replied with a grin.

Hermione smirked, she loved that film too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 5: The Twins' Toys, Diagon Alley and One Last Night**

The following days passed quickly, Hermione and Draco found themselves making progress with the various potions that Severus had instructed them to make, and Severus had made enough of Dumbledore's potion to last until at least the end of January. Severus just hoped it was strong enough to prolong the headmaster's life.

Hermione and Draco had enjoyed helping with the potions, they both felt like they were doing something useful instead of just lounging around watching the telly all day. It was also good to get a little bit of practise and Hermione wanted to test to see if her magic had settled enough to allow her to brew the simplest potions. She had been surprised and relieved when she appeared to suffer no side effects or dodgy bits of accidental magic during the whole potions making process. She was feeling confident and was really looking forward to being immersed in her studies once more. Severus had told her that one of the magical bookshops in England had closed down and all of the remaining books were donated to the Hogwarts library. Which meant that there was going to be new material for her to read.

However, she also felt a little sad. It was the end of the summer she would have to go back to being secretive, lying to her friends, and sneaking around in order to continue being with her Severus without being conspicuous. She hated that she lived in a society where relationships, such as hers, were frowned upon. At the end of the day, she was technically of age, she was of sound mind and that was more than enough, in her opinion, to justify her relationship. Severus treated her work and marks no differently than he did any other pupil and she knew that her grades were honest. The only thing that Severus did treat her differently for was her detentions with him. Last year had been a bit of an anomaly year where students got detained for the most innocent things. Hermione sensed that this year was going to be much more different and that alone terrified her as much as it excited her.

As Friday approached more quickly than Hermione had anticipated, Severus and Hermione began to prepare themselves for the Order's school supply trip to Diagon Alley. As the outing grew closer, Hermione began to have an odd feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't put her finger on it but something didn't feel completely right.

"Are you sure this is everything you need for Hogwarts this year Draco?" Severus asked, referring to Draco's list that he had written a few days earlier.

"I won't have another chance to go to Diagon Alley" Severus remarked.

"I'm sure Severus" Draco replied.

"Alright, we will be back later and then tomorrow, Hermione you will go and spend the night with Potter and Weasley and catch the Hogwarts Express on Sunday morning. Draco, you will remain here tomorrow, and tomorrow night, by yourself and I will apparate you to King's Cross on Sunday morning. I'm afraid I am expected at Hogwarts tomorrow so you will have to fend for yourself for one night. Will you be alright with that? If not, I will get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron whilst I am at Diagon Alley today" Severus informed his godson.

Draco shook his head.

"I think I will be fine" he replied.

"Alright, in that case, we are off to buy school supplies. Hermione are you ready?" Severus yelled up the stairs.

Hermione appeared a couple of moments later, dressed and ready to go.

"Yup, let's go" Hermione said excitedly.

"See you later Draco" Severus said feeling sad that his godson was being left out of a trip.

"We will be back later Draco, I might bring you back a present" Hermione beamed at him, hoping to make him feel better.

Draco smiled at her and waved as Hermione and Severus left the house.

.

.  
"Come now, come now. We all know who our partners are and we all know the task: in and out of Diagon Alley as quickly as you possibly can, and no dawdling" Minerva said as she stood in the living room at Grimmauld Place.

Everyone nodded as they all left Grimmauld Place and headed for various apparition points. They all knew the danger that they were all in and knew that they had to be extremely cautious on this particular trip.

Severus and Hermione entered Diagon Alley. Hermione knew that Ron, Harry and Neville were only a few paces behind her.

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. The entire Alley had been destroyed. All the shop windows had been smashed and blown apart; every shop had been raided and ransacked. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she took in the ruin that was Olivanders Wand Shop.

"No" she whispered sadly. Everyone had purchased their first wand at Olivanders.

Hermione glanced back at the boys and noticed that they were all also taking in the devastated Alley. The Alley itself was silent; you couldn't hear the joyous giggling and happy chatter that Hermione had always associated the Alley with.

"Come on, there are only a few places that has your school supplies available and we need to get there preferably before anyone spots us all and shows up" Severus muttered in her ear.

Hermione nodded as Severus led the way to various shops that she had never really been in before. She didn't even realise half of them were even there. Still, the students were still able to purchase what they needed and it seemed that one particular shop had the majority of items that she needed. Severus also knew the shop owner, she wasn't sure if she liked that fact or not. The shop owner was shabby and he looked ancient but there was something about him that creeped Hermione out, so she kept her mouth and shut and quickly grabbed what she needed, paid, and left.

Whilst walking down the part of the Alley that she was more familiar with, she saw a massive shop, full of light and, by the looks of it, full of Hogwarts students.

Hermione walked in the direction of the shop and Severus followed her. As she approached the shop, she could see that the boys were just going in. They spotted her and waited for her to catch up so they could go in together.

Hermione looked at the front of the shop and gasped, the face on the front of the shop looked exactly like the Weasley twins. Hermione looked at Ron, he hadn't mentioned any of this to her yet.

"The world needs laughter now more than ever" Ron shrugged.

They all entered the shop and it was like they had entered a whole other world. It was completely the opposite to the rest of the Alley. It was busy and bustling, there was laughter and loads of the Weasley twins' products were exploding everywhere.

Hermione giggled happily, the twins had truly outdone themselves this time. She was happy for them, they had been expelled from Hogwarts and she was worried that their talents would be wasted. But apparently not, they were truly making progress here.

Hermione picked up a few things, products that could come in handy such as the Instant Darkness Powder, Puking Pasties and other sweets were notorious for aiding in a quick getaway. She became momentarily hypnotised by the alluring pink bubbling vat near the front of the shop and she approached it steadily.

"Love potions eh Hermione?" Fred Weasley said in her ear.

Hermione jumped at his sudden presence.

"Easy Granger, we won't judge you" George said in her other ear.

Hermione was completely taken aback.

"Love potions? Really boys?" She said in a chastising voice.

"Now, now Hermione, there is no need to be jealous of all our success, we made these potions ourselves, aren't you proud?" George said.

"I will let you off but only because it is you two, and because you guys have done a good thing here, with the state of the world as it is, you have brought a bit of laughter and light back into it. I can't be mad at you for that now, can I?" she replied.

The twins grinned at her and offered her a few samples of different products that she was allowed to have for free. She began to decline the offer.

"No, we owe you Hermione and you are one of our friends" Fred told her as he encouraged her to keep the products.

"Alright, but just for you two" she relented.

The twins chuckled and continued to converse with her some more. That was until she noticed Severus glaring at everyone inside the shop who dared to look at him. Then she realised that they had all been in the shop for far too long.

"No offence boys but Professor Snape looks like he's about to start casting hexes. Do you know where Ron, Harry and Neville went?" She asked them.

Fred and George paused and stared at each other, their cheeks turned slightly red.

"Uh...they're in the private bit at the back of the shop" George said hesitantly.

"And...?" Hermione questioned.

"No! The private bit. We have part of the shop where only certain aged witches and wizards are allowed to enter. The products encourage promiscuous behaviour which I do not think will be tolerated by the younger years at Hogwarts" Fred said.

Hermione stared at them both.

"Really?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Yup, Professor McGonagall paid us a visit a few weeks ago to examine what sorts of products she would have to be putting up with at the school this year. When she saw the private section, she nearly had kittens and she made us sign an agreement that we would only allow sixth and seventh year students access to the section and no other years" George informed her.

"Wow" Hermione said.

"Well, let's have a look then. I've got to get the boys back after all" she laughed.

"That's an excuse and you know it! You just want to go and see the dirty products!" Fred chuckled at her.

"Well obviously" she replied and she allowed the two boys to lead her to the back of the shop.

"Wait, let me just inform the Professor that I'm going to get the boys back" she told the twins.

She ran over to Severus.

"I'm just going to round up the boys and then we will go" Hermione informed him.

Severus nodded.

"And where are they? I haven't seen them since we entered the shop" Severus asked.

She giggled.

"They're in the private section, at the back of the shop. Looking at sex products" she said.

Severus made an odd face.

"That's quite disgusting" Severus said.

Hermione grinned.

"I will be back in a moment" she told him.

"I don't think so, I am intrigued. I shall be there in a moment" Severus replied.

"Oh dear, everyone will freak out. It will be hilarious to see their Professor in an area that is full of sex products" Hermione said mirthfully as she turned and approached the Weasley twins.

"Here you are Hermione, the private section" the twins announced as the held back the curtains so that she could enter.

As she did, she remembered Severus and she paused. She turned back towards the twins.

"Oh, wait there for a moment. Severus will be along in a moment" she told them as she allowed her curiosity to cloud her judgement and rushed inside. She hadn't noticed that she had called Severus by his name.

"Did she just call him Severus?" Fred said, looking at George for confirmation.

"Yes, she did brother" George replied looking as equally perplexed.

"It was clearly a slip up and according to Lupin, it was Snape that has been healing her this summer" George mused.

The twins saw Severus heading straight for them.

"We mention nothing to anyone, agreed?" Fred quickly said.

"Agreed" George said.

"Weasley's" Severus said in greeting.

"Hello Professor. They're all inside here I'm afraid. Enter at your own risk" the twins said at the same time.

Severus bid them a polite nod and went through the curtain. The twins followed, nothing would ever want to make them miss this moment.

Once inside, Severus looked around and was surprised at some of the things he saw. Now, Severus was a man of the world but he was still a bit old-fashioned. So, seeing penis shaped chocolate and sweets that had been moulded so it looked like a female giving a blow job. Whilst Severus did not mind these sorts of things personally, he felt slightly uncomfortable that he was being observed, observing these products, by students that he taught.

Hermione watched Severus as he looked interestedly at some of the products, she would definitely be considering those items.

Some of the other items Hermione noticed were:

Sweets such as:  
\- Cola Cocks - a dildo that sprays cola when stimulated  
\- Horny Hexagons - sweets that get your blood pumping and ready to go  
\- Octagonal Orgasms - that give you an intense orgasm if swallowed before the event or if one is going solo.

Luxury Items such as:  
\- Magically Vibrating Toys – these can be inserted wherever the preference and have silencing charms placed upon them in order to keep the session subtle.  
\- Spontaneous Sexpots - these variously shaped toys turn invisible when inserted or placed in underwear so it is inconspicuous and there is a list of incantations that allows you to change the tempo and size of the toy. This toy is perfect for spontaneity or as a prank that will end with some embarrassment.

The twins went to where Harry, Hermione, and Severus were now stood.

"So, what do you think?" George asked Hermione.

"It's brilliant! I bet you get a lot of sales from this part" Hermione replied.

Fred nodded.

"We do" he agreed.

George picked up some octagonal orgasm sweets and some of the other products and put them in small bags.

"Here you guys, have one of these 'goodie bags', as we like to call them. Have some of the samples of our sweets and products and such" Fred said as George handed a bag to Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron. He even went to hand a bag to Severus but decided against it when Severus gave him a look of death.

George gulped and went and stood back next to Fred.

"If you lot are done being immature, we need to go now" Severus stated in his stern voice. He left no room for arguments as he swept out through the curtain and towards the front of the shop.

"Come on, we'd better go" Harry said. He, Neville and Ron said goodbye to the twins and headed towards the front of the shop to meet with the adult Order members.

"Bye boys, and thank you" Hermione said as she hugged them and turned to join the others.

"Hermione, take this on behalf of Snape" Fred said as he handed her the rejected goodie bag.

She looked up stunned at the twins and they winked at her in return. She blushed and hurried after her friends with one last goodbye leaving her mouth.

Everyone met up outside the front of the shop and, with all their school shopping complete, they headed back to Grimmauld Place.

.

.

.

"Octagonal orgasm eh?" Tonks said as the four students were explaining Fred and George's new, interesting products as they sat in the kitchen of the Black family home.

Lupin, who was sat next to her, blushed at the thought of him and Tonks using them during their sex sessions. Tonks just grinned at him impishly. Neville looked thoroughly grossed out that his Professor's sex life was being indicated at so suggestively. Neville had only been living at the Order headquarters for a few weeks and he had already become privy to too much information about the adults he had admired, looked up to, and respected as a young boy.

"Hermione, will you try one of these?" Tonks asked, with a cheeky wink.

"I might try one when I'm alone, just to sate my curiosity" Hermione replied.

"I'm sure you'll sate more than just mere curiosity if you have one of those" Tonks grinned.

The boys and Lupin all felt more than a little awkward, they didn't really do 'girl talk'. Ron decided that a quick change of topic was needed and so quickly turned to the natural conversation of Quidditch.

Severus, who was sat next to Hermione, casually leaned forward and whispered near her ear.

"Believe me you don't need one of those sweets. You orgasm like you were encouraged by the god Min himself" Severus muttered.

He had done it purposely that only she, and Harry who had been eavesdropping, could hear his response. Harry's face turned green even if he didn't fully understand the reference to Min, whilst Hermione tried to not look thoroughly pleased with herself.

"And, you have to promise that you won't experiment with any of those 'goodies' without me" Severus murmured.

"I promise. It wouldn't be fun without you anyway" Hermione said.

Harry coughed loudly and obviously and indicated that he had been listening to the entire conversation. Hermione hoped that it would teach him a lesson in earwigging people's conversations; you're not always going to like what you hear.

"Come Miss Granger, if you are ready, we should make tracks. We must get you back before it gets too late. You have to pack your belongings this evening so you are ready to come back here tomorrow" Severus stated.

"Yes sir" Hermione said as she stood up.

"See you all tomorrow" Hermione said.

"Bye Hermione" they all said farewell in return.

Hermione and Severus apparated back to Spinner's End, only to find Draco sat on the living room floor, staring hypnotised at the old television screen.

"Oh no" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"He's found your video of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_" Hermione chuckled as she watched Draco, who was fascinated by Frank N. Furter and his stocking and suspenders getup.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 6: End of Summer, Temporary Goodbyes and Time To Go Home**

The end of the holidays was pretty anticlimactic, considering everything that had been going on.

Hermione had enjoyed her last evening with Draco and Severus. After Draco had finished watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Hermione had managed to dig out Severus' cassette of the film and the two students spent the night dancing and Hermione taught Draco how to Time Warp.

It had been a fun and frolic evening and to end the night, they had one last meal of fish and chips with wine and then they had settled by the small fireplace for a short while.

Hermione had given Draco his things that she had picked up for him whilst in Diagon Alley and she even gave him Severus' rejected goodie bag from the Weasley twins. She told Draco all about it and Draco was in fits of laughter.

"No way! Those twins are legends" he exclaimed as he took out the products that she had been gifted by the twins.

"I thought you were more likely to use some of these things than I was" Hermione said.

Draco nodded in agreement; he was going to put some of these items to really good use.

"Save some for us" Severus remarked from his position in his favoured chair.

"Don't want to know" Draco said as he collected his things and took them up to his room.

Hermione picked up a couple of the products from the ground and looked up to find Severus watching her.

"Early night?" She asked.

Severus put his book down, grabbed Hermione by the hand and led them up to their bedroom. They passed Draco on the landing and Severus warned Draco not to disturb them.

"Gross" Draco said as Hermione giggled at Severus' eagerness in taking her to bed.

.

.

.  
The following morning was bittersweet. Hermione's trunk was fully packed and had been placed in the hallway by the front door. Draco's trunk was also packed and ready in the hallway along with a small bag of Severus' things as most of his belongings were already in his new rooms at Hogwarts.

The three of them sat at the small kitchen table for one last breakfast together.

"Draco, are you sure you will be alright here on your own overnight?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded.

"Yes godfather, it won't be difficult. Then it's back to Hogwarts tomorrow" Draco replied.

Severus nodded and looked over at his Hermione. She had been down all morning and she was currently staring at her toast with only a small bite taken out of it.

"Darling, are you alright?" Severus asked her gently.

Hermione looked up and, to Severus' and Draco's shock, she looked as though she was seconds away from bursting into tears. Severus immediately moved over to where she sat and kneeled in front of her whilst holding her hands in her lap.

"Darling, talk to me" he said gently as Draco watched the two of them.

"Can't we just stay like this forever Severus?" She whispered brokenly.

"Just me and you, and maybe Draco" she sniffled.

"What? You would accept Draco's smelly feet forever? Now I know something's wrong" Severus said, making Hermione laugh.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed from the other side of the table. His feet didn't smell that bad, did they?

"Oh Severus, I'm really going to miss this when we go back to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Me too sweetheart, me too" Severus replied.

Hermione nodded and went back to eating her now cold toast. The two men watched her with concern as they dug into their full English and pondered over her words. Hermione was right; their lives would be much easier if this was all they had to do. It would be so simple and none of the usual shit would mar it up. The rest of breakfast passed in a contemplating silence.

Once all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Severus told Hermione that she needed to make sure she had all her things together as they were leaving within the hour. He then retreated to his study to collect a few more potions and other bits and pieces that needed to be handled with care when moved.

Hermione knew she had all of her things together so she didn't need to double check. It wouldn't matter if she left any of her belongings behind anyways; she intended to come back to this home soon. She would miss having the luxury of being so free around Draco and Severus so, she made the most of her last hour in her new sanctuary and spent the last hour dancing with Draco in the living room.

"Promise me you won't burn this house down tonight" Hermione jested.

"I'm not that bad!" Draco replied.

"Who was it that set the toaster on fire?" She asked him.

She cast her mind back a couple of days before and remembered how Draco had been hungry and felt that he was comfortable preparing himself some toast. Severus and Hermione had been alerted moments later by the smell of burning, and the fire alarm, that all was not going too well in the kitchen. They had burst in to find the kitchen covered in thick black smoke and Draco attempting to put the fire out with a tea towel whilst trying not to die of smoke inhalation. Hermione had immediately grabbed the small bucket of sand that Severus kept under the sink in case of an electrical fire emergency, whilst Severus cut the power and started opening windows. Once the smoke had cleared nearly an hour later, Draco was still smiling bashfully at the situation and Hermione felt that, now the danger was over, she could laugh at his novice ability in handling a toaster. She vowed to never let him live that one down.

"That was an accident and it was only a small fire, easily sorted out" he said as if nearly setting the house alight was no big deal at all.

"I would like to have a home to come back to" she said.

Severus smiled from the entrance to the living room. He loved how his Hermione thought of this shabby old house as a home. She, and Draco, had brought light to this dreary house for the first time in decades.

"Are you ready? It is time to go" Severus called from the doorway.

"I shall be back early tomorrow morning to escort you to the Hogwarts Express Draco, so don't stay up too late" Severus told his godson as he patted him on the shoulder. He then looked at Hermione, indicating that they really needed to go now.

Hermione nodded and turned to hug Draco.

"I will see you at school" Hermione said.

"See you at school, Granger" he replied smirking. She grinned in return.

Severus and Hermione headed to the front door where Severus picked up his own bag of belongings and started wheeling Hermione's trunk out the front door and up the garden path.

"I love you brother" Hermione said as she turned back to smile at Draco one last time.

"Love you to sis" Draco replied, grinning back.

Hermione waved at Draco and headed out the front door, shutting it behind her and walking up the path to where Severus was standing in the street. She had a great summer here and she wouldn't forget it. She wordlessly turned to Severus and the two took a calm walk to the apparition point.

.

.

.  
Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place and was greeted by Ron, Harry, and Neville. Ron took her trunk and put it in the main family room of the house, where everyone else's trunks were sat ready for the trek back to Hogwarts.

"This is awesome! We're going to have so much fun, we really have missed you Hermione, and it's been a bit boring without you around. Of course, we did think you were dead for the most part" Ron stammered out through his excitement.

Harry laughed at Ron's excited babbling. If Harry was being honest, Ron had been really starting to irritate him, by the third week of their holiday. Harry had tried not to let it get the better of his patience though, and he understood that Ron was just bored. Since Hermione had returned to them, Ron was using all that pent up boredom as a way of getting on her nerves. However, it seemed to Harry that she found Ron's behaviour endearing and that was how Harry knew that Hermione had missed them just as much as they'd missed her.

The adults were watching the little reunion with smiles on their faces, it was good to have the 'Golden Trio' – plus Neville – all back together however, they knew that this likely meant there was going to be trouble. They always got up to mischief and whilst the adults were happy, they also felt a little uneasy about the four friends spending the evening together and getting up to no good.

"Well, if that's all, Lupin and I shall be heading off now. We have meetings to attend to this afternoon" Severus said and looked at Lupin.

Lupin nodded and said his goodbyes to Tonks and the rest of the occupants of the house. He headed towards the door to wait for Severus and everyone followed him, stating their farewells. This left Severus and Hermione alone in the living room.

"I will miss you Severus you must promise to see me at Hogwarts" she said to him.

Severus nodded. He would never admit it out loud but he felt a little bit of emptiness in his life knowing that they were going to have to go back to their professional roles.

"Madam, I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Severus" she whispered.

"I love you too darling" he replied as he left the room to catch up to Lupin.

Once Lupin and Severus had left, Molly declared that it was time for lunch and so, made everyone something to eat.

Once lunchtime was over, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were sat around the kitchen table.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked.

With that, a very competitive afternoon followed.

"How did you guys do on your OWL's?" Hermione asked the boys sometime later.

"I got an O in Herbology, an E in Defence, Charms and Potions, and an A in Transfiguration" Neville replied first.

"That's fantastic Neville! Congratulations on pulling that grade up in Potions, Professor Snape really did help you out last year, didn't he? Does that mean you're focusing on Herbology? You really have a gift for that Neville" Hermione exclaimed.

Neville nodded.

"I really enjoy those classes, I think that's where I'm heading. Also, Snape really was a great help last year. I think that once I got over my actual fear of him, I found that I was able to concentrate and focus more on what I was actually doing in classes instead of worrying about where he was and if he was going to scare the crap out of me in classes." Neville replied with a beaming smile.

Hermione beamed back, she was really glad that Neville had finally found something he excelled in. Neville was always beating himself up about his clumsiness and the way he fumbled over his spells but, last year being part of DA had changed him, and he had become a lot braver and it really showed in how he picked up his grades last year.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I got an E in Potions, Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. I got an O in Defence, I got an A in Astronomy, a P in Divination and a D in History of Magic" Harry said.

"That's good Harry. You know how I feel about Divination but it's a shame about History of Magic. However, you have always been amazing at the more practical subject so I bet you're really pleased" Hermione chuckled excitedly for her friend.

Harry flushed red at the praise and mumbled a thank you. Hermione turned to Ron.

Ron hesitated for a moment. Hermione raised her eyebrow at his hesitation.

"Well...I got an E in Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence, Transfiguration and Herbology. I got an A in Astronomy and Potions. I got a D in Divination and P in History of Magic" Ron said.

"Pretty much E's across the board then?" Hermione grinned at him.

"Congratulations on all of your results. Considering all the crap that was happening last year, all our results were better than what I expected. I thought that I was going to fail everything and was pleasantly surprised. Luckily we can re-take some of the exams if we want to" Hermione said.

"No need to ask how you did then?" Harry said.

"All O's I bet" Ron grinned at her.

"Actually, I got an E in Defence but I think I'm going to retake the exam in the winter when the re-sit examinations take place" Hermione said.

"Wow! Hell must have frozen over if you got an E" Harry exclaimed.

"Alright, stop with the roasting, you know what I am like with my grades" Hermione chuckled.

"Dinner!" the voice of Molly Weasley echoed loudly throughout the house.

"It's dinner time already?" Hermione asked in shock at how quickly the afternoon had disappeared.

"Yep, my stomach has been grumbling for hours...I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as they headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

"When are you not hungry Ron?" Neville joked.

They all laughed at Ron's stunned look, Neville was taking shots now.

They arrived in the kitchen and were pleasantly surprised to see that they were going to be having dinner with Molly, Arthur, Tonks and the twins.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?" Ron asked.

"Hello to you brother, really nice to see you" George said sarcastically.

"We're great thanks for asking and yourself?" Fred followed up, again with a sarcastic tone.

"I only saw you yesterday, cut me some slack" Ron replied as he sat down and started loading his plate with food.

"Enough boys, this is the dinner table" Molly chastised them.

They sheepishly apologised and everyone worked on filling their plates with food.

"This is delicious Molly, thank you" Neville said as they ate.

"You're welcome dear" Molly smiled back.

"Have you heard from Ginny recently? How is she?" Arthur asked his wife.

"She's alright; she's been spending time with the Patil twins and that Lavender Brown girl. I wrote to her the other day and she replied telling me that she had been having a good time with her friends" Molly replied.

"That's good then, is she going to King's Cross with them tomorrow or does she need someone to go and collect her?" Tonks asked, joining in the conversation.

"No, she's alright, she's going with the Patil twins" Molly confirmed.

"Are you all pleased with your OWL's?" Tonks asked the four students.

"We were just talking about those" Harry said.

"We are all pleased" Hermione said cheerfully as the boys murmured in agreement.

.

.

.  
After dinner, the four friends headed back upstairs to the room they had been comfortably sat in earlier.

"Well what do guys wanna do for the rest of the evening?" Neville asked.

"How about some fun?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds good" Neville smiled.

"Depends what you guys mean by fun" Hermione stated, knowing exactly what the boys were like.

"I managed to swipe these" Ron said as he proudly pulled out two bottles of Firewhisky from his robe pockets.

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

"Is this a good idea?" Neville asked, hesitant at the idea of riding the Hogwarts Express with a hangover.

"Drinking games woohoo!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"If you can't beat them, join them" Hermione shrugged, not really putting up a fight.

She could do with a couple of strong glasses of Firewhisky.

"Let the games begin" Ron said as he poured the first round.

.

.

.  
The sun shone through the bedroom curtains and Hermione groaned as she tried to open her eyes whilst trying to stop the dizzy feeling. She felt as though she had been hit by a bus and it was taking all of her self-control to not throw up everywhere. Maybe something to eat would help her stomach settle.

"Breakfast!" Molly Weasley called from somewhere downstairs.

That threw Hermione over the edge. She put her hand to her mouth and made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. She didn't think breakfast was such a good idea after all.

"What the devil is the matter with all of you?" Molly Weasley asked as four very sick looking teenagers dragged their way into the kitchen.

"I believe these might give you an answer" Arthur chuckled as he held up the large empty bottles of Firewhisky he had found whilst checking all of the rooms to ensure the kids had everything they needed.

"Oh for goodness sake" Molly snapped angrily.

"As punishment I am not going to offer you a hangover potion, you will learn your lesson by getting on that busy, loud, bustling train with headaches and turning tummies" Molly glared at them.

The four of them groaned but accepted their punishment. They were then ushered into the main room of the house to collect their belongings. They met the stares of the very disapproving faces of the older Order members, especially their own head of house. Minerva shook her head at them whilst grabbing Neville.

"You will be coming with me" she said as she pulled Neville and his belongings towards the apparition point.

Molly and Arthur took hold of Ron. Shacklebolt and Moody took hold of Harry and Hermione was taken by Tonks.

"Looks like you had a great night" Tonks giggled at her as they followed the others to the apparition point.

"Let's just get this over with" Hermione said as she tried to hold onto the contents of her stomach as the feeling of apparition seized her.

They landed; Hermione looked over to see Neville and Ron reproducing their breakfasts with a very smug looking Minerva and Molly nearby. They had purposely instigated a rough apparition as personal punishment for their charges.

A pale looking Harry looked pityingly at his friends, whilst Hermione tried not to join Ron and Neville in the throwing up adventure. She didn't think she had anything left in her stomach anyway.

"Come on, the train will be leaving soon" Minerva demanded.

The group headed towards the platform.

It was time to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts, Hermione's Aggression and a New Schoolyear Begins**

After a very quiet train ride to Hogwarts, the four hungover friends were jolted out of their sleep by Remus, who had come on the train to find them and personally see to their safety whilst travelling from the train to the castle. He chuckled when he saw them. Well, he had been forewarned by an amused Tonks and an irate Minerva, even Severus had looked amused.

The Thestral's pulling the carriages from Hogsmeade to the castle didn't help either. But Hermione knew that she was still feeling rough because she hadn't had anything to eat, she knew that she was craving stodgy foods and couldn't wait to get her hands on something. Overall, the ride was quiet and peaceful. Since it had been revealed that Voldemort had returned, the atmosphere surrounding the school felt that little bit darker and foreboding.

.

.

.  
"Who are they?" Luna Lovegood asked as she joined the group of four at the gates of Hogwarts.

"They're Auror's" Neville answered as they watched the Auror's, and Professor Flitwick, check in all the students and search all of their possessions.

"What the devil was that for?" Hermione's attention was suddenly drawn to Draco, who had just had all his possessions thrown across the ground.

The Auror was holding Draco's suitcase upside down as all Draco's clothes and books fell onto the dirty, dusty ground, and the Auror picked up a couple of the fancy looking books.

"And what are these?" He sneered at Draco.

"They're my school books" Draco answered, slightly angry at the way the Auror was treating him. He knew he was only being treated like this because of his family name.

"And why don't they look like everyone else's school books huh? Do they contain dark magic? I wouldn't be surprised you piece of shit" the Auror snarled.

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach. Poor Draco, she felt awful for him. The desire to help him thrummed through her body and, before she could think any more about it, she had stormed past Professor Flitwick, who was asking her to confirm her name, and continued towards the arrogant Auror and her friend.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked as he went to walk after Hermione.

He was held back by Harry who knew what she was going to do.

"What are you doing Harry? Let go! Neville help me!" Ron exclaimed as Neville also joined in holding Ron back.

"Ron, stop it! It's only Draco, he's harmless" Neville said.

"Why are you suddenly taking his side after all the crap he's done to you over the years?" Ron questioned but stopped struggling as he realised that his friends were not going to let him go.

"He's not that bad" Neville said quietly.

The boys fell silent as they watched the spectacle of Hermione looking like she was about to throttle the Auror.

"You cannot treat him like this, he has done absolutely nothing wrong!" Hermione snarled viciously at the Auror.

The Auror just looked at her and immediately recognised her. He looked past her and noticed Harry stood a few yards behind and instantly calmed knowing that he was near a celebrity presence. He had heard stories about the infamous trio and he knew how brilliantly scary, and temperamental, the young witch, who currently stood in front of him glaring, could be.

"Look Miss, we are just here to do our jobs properly" the young Auror said to her, looking a bit uncertain at her actions. Hermione almost scoffed, he was clearly a newbie.

"Oh yeah? So why haven't you checked my possessions in the same manner that you just checked Draco's? If you want to do your job properly then do it properly" Hermione shouted angrily as she went over to her trunk and opened it. She then proceeded to throw all of her possessions on the dusty, dirty ground, next to Draco's belongings.

"Well go on then, do your job" Hermione snapped.

She picked up some of her books and other academic items.

"Well now, this book won't be on your pathetic list, so do you want to check through it for dark magic?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down-" the Auror started to say nervously.

"Calm down? But I'm not even that angry, however I could show you the true depths of my anger if you so wish" she stated as she headed towards the Auror.

Draco, who had been looking on in complete shock not knowing what to do, decided it was time to step in. He grabbed Hermione gently by the shoulders before she could deck the Auror, or get herself into legal trouble from attacking the bloke.

"Let me go Draco" she hissed at him.

"No, Hermione stop, you're going to get in so much trouble if I let you continue what you're doing" Draco said.

"What's going on here?" the voice of Severus Snape caused a momentary silence in all conversations taking place in the immediate area.

"Why have I received a message from Professor Flitwick stating that all hell has broken loose down here?" Severus looked at the scene of Harry, Ron, Neville and the Lovegood girl and then over at Draco, who was holding back a furious Hermione from the terrified trainee Auror.

"I'm making sure this man is doing his job properly, Sir" Hermione stared venomously through gritted teeth.

Severus was intrigued at his little fireball but knew he had to maintain the vision of authority.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you desist at once and tell me exactly what is happening, and quickly" Severus said, looking directly at Hermione and Draco.

"He threw all of Draco's possessions into the dirt and claimed he was just 'doing his job'. If this is how one student is to be searched, then it should be how all the students should be searched. I was just making that point by throwing all of my own belongings on the ground as well" Hermione stated, although her eyes never left the Auror.

"That is a fair comment Miss Granger; all searches should be equal in their delivery. As stated by Alastor Moody himself" Severus said as he glared at the now pale Auror.

In reality, Alastor Moody probably didn't give two shits about the searches. He probably wouldn't care if they were conducted fairly or not. In fact, Moody would probably be relishing at the sight of watching a Malfoy heir have all his thousands of knuts worth of fine fabric robes and books be tossed about in the dust and the dirt. Severus thought that the newbie Auror didn't need to know this tiny bit of information though.

"All students are to be searched in the same manner. Should it be required otherwise, then the head of house should be present. Had you wanted to search Mr Malfoy more extensively, then I should have been notified immediately" Severus said the Auror.

The young Auror gulped and nodded. Severus recognised the young man, he had been a previous student at Hogwarts and Severus had taught him. Severus was glad to see that he was still feared, even years later.

"Now what is your grievance?" Severus asked the Auror.

The Auror cleared his threat, hoping his voice sounded stronger than he felt at that moment.

"Mr Malfoy claims that these are his schoolbooks however, they look different to what everyone else in his year has brought in. I just wanted to check the content of the books" the Auror said a little shakily.

"Well, did you?" Severus asked.

The Auror remained silent.

"Did you physically pick up the book and open it to see what was inside?" Severus queried.

The Auror gulped.

"I started to check for dark magic first, you never know what objects you may come across in this job. The next thing I know is this girl storming towards me shouting about injustice" the Auror explained.

"Well I can sort that out" Severus stared as he flourished his wand for a second over Draco's books.

"No dark magic detected" Severus said before opening the book to the first chapter of Draco's potions book.

"Low and behold, the academic textbook Mr Malfoy is required to have for his potions classes this year" Severus said to the Auror.

"Well I didn't know" the Auror replied.

"Then maybe you should've asked" Hermione snapped.

"Enough Miss Granger, you already have detention and removal of house points as it is and the feast hasn't even begun yet" Severus said in full teacher mode.

"Now, is the issue resolved here?" Severus asked the Auror.

The Auror nodded his head, looking slightly embarrassed at the events.

"It might interest you to know that families, like the Malfoy's, tend to have all their books bound in leather as a show of their status and their money. Perhaps think about that for all the students that you are about to search" Severus said as he turned back to his students.

"You two with me" he said to Draco and Hermione.

Then he looked at the others.

"You lot, stop staring, no dawdling, go straight to the great hall" he said to Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and the small group of people that happened to be standing nearby watching the scene unfold.

They didn't need to be told twice. They all took their searched belongings and headed for the main entrance to the castle. Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic smile as he walked ahead. Severus turned to his two students.

"What the devil do you think you are playing at?" Severus asked.

"He pissed me off, he should not have treated Draco like that!" Hermione said moodily.

Severus stared at her for a moment, he was slightly shocked by her tone.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

"Something's making you more irate than usual" Severus said.

"That time of the month?" Draco questioned, grinning at his still angry friend.

She glared at him.

"No, it's not that at all. It's much simpler than that" Severus said, trying not to chuckle.

He didn't want to upset Hermione even more than she already was.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked confused.

"Somebody is hungry" Severus grinned.

"What? Hungry? There is no way that all of that came about just because she was hungry" Draco said in disbelief.

This time Severus did chuckle.

"You have clearly never met a truly famished female before. Have you Draco? Trust me, let's get her to the castle. She'll be much happier once she's had some delicious food" Severus said lightly, trying not to laugh at her expense more than necessary.

Draco was still looking at Hermione in disbelief, as her cheeks burned red and her eyes found the floor particularly interesting. She looked back up sheepishly and Draco's eyes widened.

"Alright, maybe I'm short tempered because I'm hungry, but I did mean what I said. It was unfair what that Auror was doing and I don't know what happened but I got really angry and stepped in to help Draco" Hermione admitted.

"Next time it might help to not do a whole day's train journey with a hangover and empty stomach" Severus said to her as she looked up at him mortified that he knew she had got absolutely pissed the night before.

"What? Really?" Draco asked looking at Hermione in amusement.

"Yes, I bet she started her day off with her head in a toilet and then with no food on top of that. It makes her one force to be reckoned with" Severus said.

"Because it's not like she's already a force to be reckoned with or anything" Draco mumbled.

Hermione looked at him.

"Thanks for stepping in Granger. I knew what he was probably going to do, but I appreciate your help all the same" Draco said.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Anytime Draco, you only have to ask" she said.

"Yes, it's all very touching. Now, both of you go and get a decent meal in your stomachs" Severus dismissed them, ordering them to the great hall.

"See you later" Hermione said to both Draco and Severus as she ran to catch up to her friends.

.

.

.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you know, Voldemort has returned. This means that for this year, there will be Auror's patrolling the grounds and the corridors of Hogwarts. No doubt you are all aware that you were required to identify yourself and your possessions were searched upon arrival this evening" Dumbledore began his speech looking directly at Hermione as she kept her eyes down and focused on the table in front of her.

Harry, Ron and Neville grinned at her refusal to meet the headmaster's eye. The boys had thoroughly enjoyed Hermione's dressing down performance of the newbie Auror.

Hermione tuned out the rest of the Headmaster's speech as she thought about the school year. She wondered just what mischief and mayhem they were going to get up to this year.

"I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year" Dumbledore announced.

There was mass applause from the Gryffindor table and smatterings of applause across the rest of the tables. They were still unsure about a werewolf teaching them.

"Also, we welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be teaching potions classes this year" Dumbledore said and the great hall all gave a polite applause.

"This means that our previous potions Professor, Professor Severus Snape, will now be teaching your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Good luck professor" Dumbledore said.

The Slytherin table cheered enthusiastically for their head of house, whilst the rest of the school seemed less than thrilled to have him teaching defence. Hermione applauded in respect as she had always done when changes to staffing had been made. She even gave Severus a secret smile which she hoped he noticed.

"Now that is all I have to say. Everyone, enjoy this magnificent feast" Dumbledore said as the food appeared on the tables.

Hermione practically started drooling and grabbed whatever she could and piled it on her plate. Particularly the Yorkshire puddings, sausages, carrots, and mashed potatoes, and then promptly dousing the entire plate in gravy. Those around her gave her some odd looks but soon went back to their own conversations when she ate in a civilised manner. Severus and Draco were subtly watching her in amusement as she scoffed down as much food as she possibly could. She didn't stop until she felt full to burst and her stomach was giving off that pleasant warm feeling of a decent, nutritious meal.

.

.

.

The Next Morning:

"Now here are your schedules for your classes" Professor McGonagall shouted above the excited chatter that was the first breakfast of the school year.

She was trying, quite unsuccessfully, as she did every year, to hand out the correct timetables to her students.

"What do you boys have first?" Hermione asked after she had received her own.

"Sweet, I have a free period this morning" Ron said happily.

"Me to" Harry smiled in delight.

"You know your free periods are actually study periods. Meaning you still have to study even though you're not in actual classes" Hermione said, disapproving how happy the boys were at their free time.

"Come on Hermione, we have nothing to study yet. We haven't had any classes yet" Ron said.

"You could do some reading around the subject" Hermione suggested.

"Not likely Hermione" Harry said.

"Fine, but don't let Professor McGonagall see you that happy, she will make sure she finds you something to do otherwise" Hermione warned her friends.

"Oh come on, what's McGonagall gonna make us do?" Ron said, chuckling slightly.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you" she said as she picked her back and books and made to leave the great hall.

"Oi, where are you going?" Harry asked after her.

"Unlike you two, I don't have a study period this morning, I have potions, and if I don't get a move on, I won't make it to the classroom in time" Hermione said as she headed for class.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Severus was looking around his new classroom. He was mentally preparing himself for the first class of term, the third years. He couldn't believe that after all his time of teaching at Hogwarts that he was finally where he had always wanted to be. Although the moment was bittersweet, he tried to think of the positive aspects that this new school year was going to bring. There would be no potions accidents to deal with, no scrubbing of cauldrons, there would be no having to go and collect specific potions ingredients at the appropriate times. This year, he was like a normal teacher. Show a few spells, get the students to cast their own defences and help prepare them for what was to come. Severus felt confident that he was the correct person for this position this year. He knew exactly what these students could be up against in the near future and he vowed to ensure that every single one of them could protect themselves, or at least create a distraction.

Soon, Severus heard excited chattering outside of the classroom door and he knew that this was it. The school year had officially begun. He decided to set the no nonsense tone for the rest of the school year by flinging the classroom door open so hard, that the damn door nearly flew off its hinges.

All conversation stopped as thirty pairs of nervous eyes stared up at him. He looked down on all of them before moving to one side.

"To your assigned seats" he stated clearly.

He watched as all thirty students quickly stumbled their way into the classroom and tried to fumble their way to their assigned seats. He watched as they all sat down, got out their textbooks, parchment, and quills, and sat deathly silent in anticipation of the hell that was surely to come.

Severus grinned at the sight before he turned around to begin teaching the first class of the term. He sure loved scaring the crap out of the younger kids and he didn't even feel bad about it.

"Open your textbooks to the first page" he stated in that low tone of his.

"Welcome to your Defence Against the Dark Arts class" he said as he began his mandatory introduction speech.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**Chapter 8: A Pissed off Hermione, Classroom Disruptions and Research**

"I just can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry walked from the dungeons and to their next class.

"I don't even want to take potions" he continued moaning.

Harry remained silent. He and Ron had been all but forced by McGonagall to take the Potions class. The only thing that had consoled Harry was that the subject was no longer taught by Snape. Slughorn seemed nice and Harry had felt that he had truly enjoyed a Potions lesson for the very first time in just over five years. The only problem was that he had successfully pissed off Hermione and he had gloated about it.

"And then you go and get the nicest Potions book, again" Ron continued his moaning tirade.

Harry snapped out of his own thoughts and turned his attention back to Ron.

"Well, Hermione warned you not to look to proud of your 'free time'" Harry said, smiling at Ron's expense.

Ron stopped moaning about his own troubles and his thoughts turned to their female companion.

"Speaking of Hermione mate, I would steer clear of her for a while. Merlin was she pissed when you created the perfect potion and she got nowhere near as perfect. Did you see the state of her hair and the way her magic was electrified? She was riled...good luck buddy" Ron said.

Harry grimaced, Voldemort was easy, but a pissed off Hermione was a lot more terrifying.

"How did you do it anyway?" Ron asked as the boys approached their dreaded Defence class.

"I will tell you more later on, but let's say that the book is annotated and has some helpful hints for every potion in it" Harry said.

Ron stared at him.

"You mean like a cheat book?" Ron asked in disbelief at how lucky his friend was.

"Shhhh, I will show you later" Harry promised, indicating that they should stop talking about it lest Snape find out and confiscate it from him.

The boys entered the classroom to find that everyone was being assigned seats.

"Assigned seating for sixth years? But that's ridiculous" Ron moaned.

"If you don't like it Weasley then get out" Severus snapped at the young red head.

The two boys spun around in shock not having even realised that their Defence professor was stood behind them.

Severus knew that this class was going to be a test of his patience. This was Potter's class, the one class that Potter proved himself to be somewhat adequate in and he knew that Potter would do anything to keep that reputation. Testosterone levels were going to soar today.

He noticed that his Hermione looked as though she wanted to maim something and he had a feeling that it was because of her moronic friends. Therefore, he decided to pair Hermione and Potter together, he thought it could prove quite entertaining.

Once all the students were seated, Severus began to give his usual introductory speech about health and safety and warnings about misconduct in his classroom.

"This year you will be expected to bring everything you have learnt in your previous Defence classes over the years and develop your skills of wordless and wandless spell casting. Today, you shall practice basic _expelliarmus_ and _protego_ spells in pairs but, you will aim to successfully cast these spells wordlessly. Whilst I know exactly how the lot of you fair in potions making, I am less aware of how you perform in Defence classes. Therefore, I will be merely observing you all today so I can understand what levels you are all at, your strengths and weaknesses, and what you need to improve on. Also, I understand that your Defence classes were abominable last year and the headmaster has required that I take that factor into account when observing and grading you. Naturally, I don't agree in making any allowances as you should have all done some reading and had at least three of the ten catch-up sessions that were made available to you over the summer" Severus said as he regarded his pupils.

"Now, with your assigned pair, I want you to take it in turns to cast spells. Longbottom, Finnegan, Potter and Weasley, I am talking directly to you four because I understand how incorrectly you interpret my instructions. I will make this simple; one of your pair will try to cast an _expelliarmus_ wordlessly, whilst the other person tries to cast a _protego_ wordlessly. Then you swap over. Any questions" Severus asked the class.

No one moved.

"Good, now get on with it" he snarled.

Everyone leapt into action and began practicing their spell casting whilst Severus went over to each pair to observe them and made notes.

Harry and Hermione were stood in their space and began practicing. Hermione had already practised some of these techniques last term, so she was confident that she knew exactly what she was doing. Harry also had some experience, so they were quite evenly matched.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry that you're sore that I beat you in that potion making task today but, there is really no need to be quite so angry about it" Harry said, giving a half apology as he tried to cast a silent _expelliarmus _at Hermione.

Hermione cast a silent _protego_ just in case Harry was successful.

"It's not that Harry, it's the boasting and the gloating about it all" Hermione replied, still in a bit of a funk.

"You boast and gloat all the time!" Harry exclaimed.

"The difference is Harry is that I work fucking hard to get the grades that I deserve and to gain my achievements. You don't, you study but in the end it's nearly always a lucky whim that enables your success and then you have the gall to gloat about doing hardly any work but reaping in the rewards" Hermione said.

"That's not true-" Harry protested irately.

"It is true. Put it this way Harry, all of us in that potions class besides yourself and Ron, worked our arses off to get O's for our Potions OWL, in the hopes that we would be accepted into Professor Snape's class. We all earned it. But now, because the teacher has changed, the rules have changed which works out perfectly for you and Ron but completely undermines the achievements of everyone else's hard work whose blood, sweat and tears went into getting those O grades" she said dangerously.

Harry realised that she was right, and that she was severely pissed off. He could feel her magic getting stronger and he knew he needed to be careful.

"But no, Harry bloody Potter, waltzes in, like he owns the goddamn place and not only disregards the instructions but also uses that disregard as a way of making the perfect fucking potion. So yes Harry, I am mad at you. No one else would have got away with doing that. All I want to know is how you did it" Hermione said angrily as she cast a particularly strong _protego_ charm which caused Harry's _expelliarmus_ to rebound and Harry had to duck quickly to miss getting hit by his own spell.

"Look, I know I can disregard direct instructions but there were annotations in my potions book which suggest different instructions to the printed text" Harry said having completely forgotten about Ron's warnings not to mention it.

"So not only do you foolishly follow anonymous annotations, but you used them to cheat?" Hermione screeched incredulous at Harry's audacity.

"Look Hermione, I'm not apologising for doing well in classes" Harry said irritated by her responses.

"But that's it Harry, you wouldn't have done well if you weren't, as per usual, riding on the coattails of someone else, would you?" Hermione spat at him.

That comment hurt him, just like Hermione had intended it to. He was momentarily distracted that he did not cast an effective _protego_ at the same time that a very angry Hermione cast quite a violent _expelliarmus_. Her spell cut straight through Harry's protection charm like it was softened butter, and hit him with such force that Harry was hurtled backwards, several feet in the air, before landing on his back meters away from where he had been standing, with a particularly nasty thud.

The classroom went silent and Severus made his way over to the stunned looking Potter, who had not yet gathered himself enough to pick himself up off the floor.

"Granger! What happened to my simple disarm only instruction?" Severus shouted at her. He didn't really care about the incident as Potter was fine, but he couldn't show a lack of control over his own classroom otherwise students would walk all over him.

Harry had collected himself and started to stand up, whilst looking stunned at Hermione. He had heard what Snape had said to her and he was waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry professor did I disregard your instructions?" She asked looking directly at Harry as she spoke.

"Miss Granger-" Severus warned her, not quite understanding what was going on.

"So, this is what could happen when a student disregards direct instructions? They could get hurt? or unintentionally hurt someone else?" Hermione stated rhetorically, whilst still staring at Harry.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you comprehend the severity of your actions. You didn't listen to my instructions and because of this, Potter nearly got badly hurt. Not that I care that much, but I do abhor it when my students directly disobey me" Severus said to her.

"I apologise sir, I should not have gone against your instruction. I could have caused some serious, unintentional damage" she said, looking at straight at Harry but shifting her gaze to a concerned looking Severus after she had spoken.

Harry looked like he was about to say something and Hermione glared at him, daring him to do so. However, Severus stepped in before anything else got out of hand.

"Class dismissed, get out!" Severus snapped at the class as they all rushed to collect their books and their bags.

"Stay behind Miss Granger" Severus said, stopping Hermione from rushing out the classroom.

Harry was the last one to leave the classroom, he looked at her somewhat reproachfully but the classroom door was slammed shut in his face by Severus, leaving Hermione and Severus behind, in the classroom together.

"You know I'm going to have to assign you detentions and take house points for that! The whole class saw what was going on so, the whole school will have heard about it by lunch time" Severus said.

He didn't want to punish her but knew that he would have to; there had been too many witnesses for her to get away with intentionally hexing another student.

Severus sighed. This was her second detention in two days. He wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Want to tell me what happened or what that was all about?" Severus asked her.

She sat down and let out a calmed and controlled deep breath.

"Harry did better than I did in Potions class this morning" Hermione said.

That made Severus pause.

"What the devil is Potter doing in an advanced level potions class? I only accepted O level students for a reason!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes but, as usual, there is an allowance for the chosen one and I understand, I really do. At the end of the day, Harry needs to get to know Slughorn in order for Dumbledore to achieve his aims this year and Harry can't really do that unless he's in Slughorn's class. However, Harry swans into the class and then beats us all by using notes and helpful hints that had been made by someone else. He follows these anonymous notes, produces the best work by essentially cheating and then gloats about his success" Hermione said angrily.

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to allow my anger to explode in your class Severus. I just... it's so frustrating. I, Draco, Dean, Pansy, hell even Lavender Brown and Goyle earned our O grade's to be accepted into that class. Then Harry and Ron walk in and it makes us all feel completely undervalued" Hermione said.

"What? Weasley is in the class as well?" Severus stared incredulous.

Hermione nodded.

"May Merlin save you all" Severus said.

Hermione chuckled.

"However, you cannot allow your ire at your classmates to distract you in a class such as Defence. It's a very volatile class, you need to be focused or someone could really get hurt next time" Severus said seriously.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I know, I just wanted to make a point to Harry that he shouldn't completely disregard instructions because that's when accidents happen or, if he doesn't follow the instructions given by the professors, he doesn't know if things could go wrong" she said.

"Not that I'm entirely bothered about it but, was it really necessary to catapult him across the classroom?" Severus asked.

"I didn't actually mean to do that. I was angry and then there was this odd surge in my magic. Not the uncontrollable magic feeling, this was something else entirely" Hermione told him.

"You're still having odd magic experiences?" Severus asked her in disbelief that she had still been having problems with her magic and not informed him.

"Well, no, this was the first time my magic has felt odd since the last time I told you about it. I still don't understand why though" she said.

"I thought there was something wrong. Perhaps you should go and see Hogwarts' finest Mediwitch and get a medical opinion" Severus suggested.

Hermione nodded as she contemplated it. Her magic still felt off and it was unnerving her.

"You could tell something was wrong?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Severus looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"I think everyone realised something was wrong. Everyone had already lost focus on their own spells and had become focused on yours and Potter's arguments. Hell! Even Draco had made a move to step in to help you out. Thankfully you got Potter when you did, otherwise there would have been questions for Draco as to why he stepped in to defend the best friend of Harry Potter" Severus said.

"I hadn't realised that we were that obvious. And thank gods that Draco didn't step in, he doesn't need to be brought into anymore mess than he has already" she said.

"What do you know?" Severus asked her.

She looked confused for a moment.

"About Draco? He told me that he had been given another task and may have mentioned what was expected of him" Hermione said.

"He actually told you?" Severus said a little hurt that Draco wouldn't tell him but he had confided in Hermione.

Hermione sensed this.

"Not personally no, but he said it was bad. I guessed and he didn't exactly disagree with me. I don't know what the task fully entails though" Hermione said, she would never intentionally hide something from Severus and, as Severus was Draco's godfather, Hermione assumed that Severus already knew what she did.

She hoped Severus wasn't too offended about this.

Severus relaxed.

"Alright, well, you need to go, lunch will be beginning shortly and we will both be expected to be there. I will let you know when your detention will be. Also, please go and see Madame Pompfrey, I don't want there to be anything wrong with your magic and you must consider that it could become dangerous. You cannot just chance things like this, we wouldn't want you, or anyone else, harmed just because we decided to not get it checked out" he said to her.

"Alright Severus, will my detention be in your rooms?" She laughed.

"You'll have to wait and see" Severus replied, smirking at her.

"I don't mind either way but I would like to see your rooms" Hermione replied with a wink.

"Minx" he growled after her as she walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

As Hermione walked out of the classroom, she decided that a quick side trip to the library was in order before she went to lunch. She wanted to go and see if there were any books that could help explain or suggest a reason why the power of a witch's magic could be fluctuating so dramatically.

After half an hour of reading through various texts, she had narrowed the reasons down to just three:

\- If a witch or wizard has been subjected to situations that have led to sudden changes to emotional or mental health.

\- A witch's magic could change, in particular, if she is expecting a baby.

\- If either the witch or wizard has been exposed to large quantities of dark magic.

Hermione put the book down and stared at the small list of reasons that she had found so far. All three of those reasons could be correct. She sighed. Surely she wasn't pregnant; ever since she and Severus had started having sex, she always ensured that some measure of contraception had been used. However, contraception was never a hundred percent reliable, so it was therefore a possibility and she would query that straight away. She also knew that she had been subjected to situations that could have played on her emotional and mental health. The battle that she was involved in, both at the Ministry, and on the Astronomy Tower before the summer was quite stressful and traumatic. Not to mention everything that she had experienced with Sirius Black and all the problems she had with her friends, Dumbledore and other Order members throughout the previous school year. She paused, that was something that was also worth a second look when she got a spare moment. She looked at the last note on the list; she had definitely been exposed to excessive amounts of dark magic recently. With fighting off Death Eaters at the Ministry and being struck in the chest by that awful curse, she had definitely experienced dark magic. Furthermore, she had spent the summer with Severus and Draco, both had dark marks. She knew that Severus and Draco were good of course, but the dark magic of the dark marks meant that she had been surrounded by dark magic all summer. Could that have an effect? She had no clue but, she did remember how seduced she had felt by the power that dark magic had when she was around it.

All this thinking was giving her a headache; she put the books away, placed her notes and thoughts into her schoolbag and left the library. She was dehydrated and hungry - she headed to the Great Hall for some lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this new story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**I hope everyone is well and keeping themselves safe!**

**Chapter 9: Stubborn Friends, Patronus Casting and a Chat with Severus **

Hermione fell down, face first, onto her bed. She was exhausted and couldn't have been more thankful that the first day of classes was over. It had been an emotional and magically expending day. Naturally, after Defence class that morning, Harry and Ron had avoided her for the rest of the day. However, she wasn't sure if it was because Harry was angry at her or if it was because the boys thought that she needed some space. Either way, she hadn't spoken to them since that morning.

Hermione settled down into bed that night, with a medical book she got from the library, and ignored the back to school party that was being thrown in the common room. She had more concerns to worry about. She was reading up on how to cast a pregnancy charm correctly, so that she could rule out that concern. As much as she loved children, pregnancy was not a complication she neither needed, nor wanted, in her life at that particular moment. However, after some temporary underlining and highlighting of that particular passage of text, Hermione found that she no longer had the energy to keep her eyes open, and her brain focussed, instead she found herself gently drifting off into an easy sleep.

.

.

.

The following morning, Harry was still being a stubborn arse. He hadn't waited for Hermione to go down to breakfast, like they normally did and Ron was refusing to get involved. Ron knew that his two friends would sort it out eventually. He knew that the problem with Harry and Hermione was that they were both just as stubborn as each other, so neither one would crack first.

However, when Hermione entered the common room the following morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find Neville waiting for her, and offering to walk with her to the Great Hall. The two linked arms and headed to breakfast.

After a rather pleasant breakfast, Hermione and Neville made their way to their Care of Magical Creatures class; they were both excited to have Lupin as a teacher once more. Even Harry and Ron had left the Great Hall to get to class earlier because they wanted to greet their new professor before class began.

"Good morning Hermione" Lupin greeted her.

"Good morning Professor Lupin" Hermione replied politely, before taking a seat next to Neville.

Remus had noticed the tense air between all four friends and wondered what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

Hermione and Harry shared a quick, heated glare at each other before shrugging their shoulders and nodding.

"Hmmmmmm..." Remus mumbled, he would find out what was going on eventually.

The rest of the class was beginning to enter and take their seats. Minutes later, Lupin began his lecture.

"By now you should all be aware of what a _Patronus_ is and what it does. What we will be focusing on this term, is practising the _Patronus_ charm in the hopes that it will take the shape of an animal or magical creature and then we shall be exploring, researching and writing about those creatures. Once we have studied them, I might even be able to take you out into the forest and show you some of these creatures so that you can practise your theory work" Remus explained to the class.

Draco raised his hand.

"Yes Draco?" Remus asked the boy.

"Isn't _Patronus_ casting stepping on Professor Snape's Defence class a little?" Draco asked.

The rest of the class paused; they had been thinking similar thoughts.

"Excellent question Mr Malfoy! As you all know, last year your studies were severely disrupted due to the revised syllabus sanctioned by the Ministry. Professor Snape will be working extra hard this year to get you through last years and this year's syllabus. As a former Defence Professor, I have been asked to incorporate some of the Defence class concepts into my classes where they are appropriate. We have revised this year's Care of Magical Creatures in a way that you will also be learning some defensive techniques. As you all know, things are changing in the wizarding world and as your educators, we feel that it is more important that you learn to defend yourselves, and that is the priority in all classes this year. You will all begin to notice this in your other classes particularly Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. I hope this answers your question" Remus responded.

There was collective nodding from the majority of the students in the class.

"Now, if that's all the questions, we shall begin casting the _Patronus_ charm" Remus said.

The students got out their wands and began casting the _Patronus_ charm.

Almost instantly, Harry produced his symbolic stag and there were some amazed faces as the students watched the stag gallop around the room.

"Some students in this room are already able to cast their corporeal _Patronus_' but I do not want the rest of you to be put off or feel discouraged in any way. This magic is very advanced and it does take a while to get more than just a wisp of the charm from your wand. This does not matter, it is all about your determination and how much you practise" Remus reassured his class as he realised that Harry was showing off a bit.

Whilst Harry's abilities were a good thing, Remus knew that he could not have the rest of the class being put off because of Harry having seemingly cast the _Patronus_ charm on his very first try. Therefore, Remus felt the need to reassure the class that it would take everyone a different amount of tries to get it right.

"As you already know this piece of magic Harry, and have shown an excellent example, why don't you sit back down at your desk and research your stag. Find out what having the stag as your _Patronus_ might mean and what its magical equal is?" Remus suggested to a confused looking Harry.

Remus had complemented him but at the same time was punishing him by making Harry sit and do theory work instead of joining in on the practical fun of the rest of the class. Harry didn't quite understand but was reluctant to disobey Remus.

Harry did not argue Remus on his instructions and promptly sat back down at his desk and cracked open his textbook. However, he kept being distracted by his classmates as they tried to summon their corporeal _Patronus_.

Ron, having seen what Remus was getting Harry to do, decided to slowly try and achieve his _Patronus_ form, he didn't want to do crappy textbook work.

"Also you need to consider if you want your corporeal _Patronus'_ to be seen by others, a _Patronus _is a very personal piece of your magic and you also need to consider the dangers of who you show your _Patronus' _to, we are about to all be at war and enemies can use the knowledge of your corporeal _Patronus' _to their advantage. Therefore, I suggest that should you feel that you are close to this stage, you should think before you decide to cast it fully. As a safety measure, there is a slight memory charm placed around the exits of this classroom so that when you leave this room, you will be able to remember everything about your own _Patronus _and how you cast it, however, you will not remember a thing about the shapes that the _Patronus' _of your fellow classmates will take. The only exception to this is if you are already aware of what a classmates _Patronus _is, then you shall retain that knowledge because it means that you have already been willingly shown the corporeal shape by that classmate and are therefore trusted with that knowledge." Remus informed the class.

Everyone nodded in understanding and then went back to practising. Remus walked around the class and gave advice to his students, he wanted them all to be able to protect themselves - Slytherin's included.

"Hermione, how are you getting on?" Remus asked as he got to her space in the room.

"I'm getting it, I haven't cast it in such a long time that it's taking me a while to summon it again" Hermione admitted sheepishly, she hated it when she didn't get things on the first try.

Remus moved closer to Hermione and leant down so that only she could hear him.

"I understand Hermione; I heard you were having problems with your magic as a result of your injuries this summer and I noticed a medical textbook from the library in your bag earlier. I'm not saying that I think that you're failing however, I don't want you to over exert yourself. If you need a break, just ask me and I will excuse you" Remus said to her quietly.

"Thank you, but I will be pissed off if I don't get this" Hermione replied quietly.

Remus just chuckled at her, same old stubborn Hermione. He stepped back from her and spoke aloud once more.

"Let's see that otter then" Remus said with an encouraging smile.

Hermione took a deep breath and summoned a happy memory, one of the many that she had with Severus. She closed her eyes, summoning the memory from her mind and said the words to cast the _Patronus_.

The class went silent as they watched Hermione perform her _Patronus_. There were some gasps and a particularly loud scream that seemed to come from the back of the room.

"What on earth...?" Remus mumbled to himself as he took in Hermione's _Patronus_. It was no longer an otter.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ron exclaimed from nearby, causing the rest of the class to stare at her and her _Patronus_.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped in shock. No longer was the lovely otter that had once danced and twirled around her. Instead, there was now a beautiful, dangerous looking fox. Hermione didn't know what this meant nor did she know what type of fox it even was. But all of her friends and the former members of the DA, stared in shocked confusion as the unfamiliar _Patronus_ curled its way, like a protective dog, around the legs of Hermione's amazed form.

Hermione braced herself, she was afraid that she wasn't going to like this change. However, once the familiar magic of her _Patronus_ had curled around her in the form of a very protective fox, Hermione felt very much at ease and even gave a small smile at her new _Patronus_. She was sad that she had lost her otter; it had been an adorable _Patronus_. However, she realised that so much had changed since she last cast her _Patronus_ and knew that she would have to embrace the change.

Harry, Ron, and Remus stared at her. Harry and Remus guessed that a fox could be considered as cunning, which was a trait most associated with Slytherin house and, who was the most cunning Slytherin that they knew? Severus Snape. Perhaps Hermione's new corporeal shape had changed because of him. The two men pondered over the fact that both the fox and Severus made Hermione feel immensely safe and at ease. Unfortunately, Remus and Harry were not the only ones who were able to link the idea of the fox and Slytherin house.

"Isn't the fox also a symbol of cunning, like those in Slytherin? You know, like most of the Death Eaters and you-know-who himself?" One very brave student voiced from the back of the classroom.

"Voldemort could never cast a _Patronus_" Harry yelled back.

"We're just saying, isn't the symbol of the cunning personality of the fox important to the Dark Lord's agenda?" Pansy Parkinson said from her spot in the classroom.

There were murmured voices of agreement. They all remembered the cunning behaviour of the Basilisk from their second year. They all knew that Voldemort valued those who were cunning and shared other personality traits that one would associate with a fox. Unfortunately, the student body were also all aware that something had happened regarding Hermione and Death Eaters just before the summer holidays. So, why was a cunning fox the golden girl's _Patronus_?

After having heard the things that her classmates were suggesting, Hermione immediately vanished her _Patronus_. She was still perplexed. However, the class were staring at her, some looked accusing, others looked confused, some were shocked and some looked scared. Hermione knew that as there were members of the DA in this class, they would have been aware of Hermione's otter since last year however, Hermione was unsure if the memory charms placed on the classroom would mean that the whole class would forget about her fox or if the members of the DA would be able to remember the change because they had been trusted with that knowledge, willingly, by Hermione before. Hermione prayed that everyone would forget about the fox because she knew that the rumour mill would be flying by lunchtime, she had the Patil's in her class after all. They would tell Lavender Brown and the gossip would be spread over the school within an hour.

Hermione felt like a trapped animal and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Hermione..." the voice of Remus Lupin rang distantly through her ears.

She said nothing and instead, bolted from the classroom as she heard the voice of her professor grow quieter as she ran further and further down the corridor.

.

.

.  
"She what?" Minerva gasped in shock as Remus recounted the story to his fellow colleagues.

"Everyone saw it Minerva, on my way from the classroom to here I heard whispers of conversations about how Hermione is now a fully-fledged Death Eater and has some powerful connection to Voldemort" Remus said as he put his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Pomona Sprout asked as she entered the staffroom and poured herself some tea.

"Something has the students excited" she said as she sat.

She was quickly filled in on the latest gossip of Hogwarts.

"So where is the girl now?" Sprout asked.

"No one knows, she ran from the class and hasn't been seen since" Flitwick joined in the conversation, repeating what he had just heard from some other sixth year Gryffindor's.

"Anyone know where she might be? It's surely not safe for her to be caught alone and unawares after all this?" Sprout stared.

Remus knew where she would probably be but did not dare voice his opinions. That wouldn't do anyone any good. However, he was in possession of her bag and school essentials, and he knew she would need them back soon. He marvelled at how heavy her schoolbag was and removed some of the books in fear that her bag would break. Perhaps he could take a visit to the Defence professor's rooms in order to get her possessions back to her.

"I know where she will probably be. Don't worry Pomona, I will make sure that she is alright" Minerva stated firmly.

Remus looked at Minerva for a moment or two. Was she just placating the Herbology professor or did she really know some of the things that were going on?

"Excuse me" Minerva announced as she walked out of the staffroom and headed in the general direction of her private rooms.

.

.

.  
In his rooms, Severus was placing a very hot cup of tea, laced with calming draught, lightly in the hands of his pale looking lover. He had been marking a class quiz from his second years when Hermione had burst through his office and headed straight for the door that she knew would take her to Severus' private rooms.

She hadn't betrayed a single emotion and so, Severus had not known if something was seriously wrong or not.

"What's your _Patronus_ Severus?" Hermione asked him quietly.

Severus looked at her confused. Where was all this coming from?

"My _Patronus_ is a female deer, a doe, why do you ask?" He said slowly and carefully.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything in reply to Severus' question. The two sat in a contemplative silence for a while longer until Severus heard Minerva calling him through his floo chamber.

Severus went to his fireplace and knelt down in front of it.

"Minerva?" He asked.

"Miss Granger is with you I presume?" She asked.

Severus hesitated and then nodded.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Severus asked her.

"They were practising the _Patronus_ charm in Lupin's class this morning. Imagine to Hermione's shock that her _Patronus_ has shed its otter form and decided to take on the form of a cunning fox, according to most of the Gryffindor's" Minerva told him.

"She experienced a change in corporeal form of her _Patronus_?!" Severus exclaimed in a harsh whisper, he did not wish to upset his Hermione even more than she already was quite a worrying situation.

"Thank you Minerva" he said.

"She has a study period after lunch, so she won't be missed, but you should probably make sure she is back in her afternoon classes. Also, Lupin has her belongings that she left behind earlier" she said.

Severus promised that he would sort everything and the two said their farewells. Severus took a deep breath; he now understood why Hermione was in such a state of shock. A change in _Patronus_ was an extremely extraordinary occurrence, it was really rare. Naturally Hermione would have been a little spooked by the sudden change.

"A cunning fox eh?" Severus said as he took a seat next to her.

Hermione let out a small, soft smile as she quickly wiped away the tears that had started to form whilst he had his back turned to her.

"Yes, I still can't believe it. I think it's because of you that my _Patronus_ has changed" she said.

"I'm flattered that you think that. But a change in a _Patronus_ can be caused by many other contributing factors. Emotional state, mental distress, health, extenuating circumstance and situations, there are so many reasons why. You have been through a lot and you know that your magic has been a little off recently. All those things could encourage a change" Severus said, trying to reassure his Hermione.

"It's not really about the fact that it's changed, I had sort of guessed that it might be different. I'm not bothered that it's a cunning fox either, the fox represents your personality and my own, I'm quite proud of my foxy form" Hermione stated, her smile growing wider. Severus chuckled at her choice of words.

"Then what's wrong?" Severus asked her.

"It's what people said after they saw my _Patronus_. They immediately connected it to Slytherin traits and then directly to you-know-who and I know that the gossip would have spread by now. I don't want people thinking that, because I was caught up with Death Eaters and whatnot, at the end of last year, that I have suddenly aligned myself with him and am doing his biding" she breathed.

"I doubt that the other students will really think that about you" Severus informed her, still trying to reassure her.

"There was also a memory charm placed on the classroom, so I don't know how rumours have spread" she whispered sadly.

"Perhaps one of your moronic friends played a role in that?" he stated rhetorically.

"That wouldn't surprise me at the moment" she replied.

"Then they are lower than dirt at the moment, you are far too wonderful to allow a few teenage idiots to bring you down" he said, trying to be comforting.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow that told him that she wasn't buying the bullshit that was spewing from his mouth. However, she leaned in and kissed him to show her thanks and appreciation for his efforts.

They kissed for a while before their heavy petting was cut off by a chime that signalled that someone had entered Severus' office.

Severus quickly removed himself from Hermione and apologised before heading to his office to greet the intruder.

Moments later he came back.

He looked mildly concerned, and he studied her for a few moments. She looked back at him in confusion. Severus stared at her for one last long moment, before finally speaking.

"You should probably head off and get some lunch now, you have classes shortly" he said to her as he kissed her once more.

She hummed in disappointment but agreed that she was hungry and should be getting something to eat. She bid farewell to Severus and left his rooms.

As she entered his office, she froze as she noticed Remus standing in the middle of the classroom. He was giving her a knowing look and he held out her belongings to her.

"You left in such a hurry earlier that you left your belongings behind. I assumed you would want them" he said.

She thanked him and took her belongings and her books from his outstretched hands; she headed towards the classroom door before Remus cleared his throat deliberately.

Hermione turned to him, noticing his flushed looking face.

"You may want to tame your hair and glamour your swollen lips before you go out there" he suggested.

Hermione blushed, she hadn't even thought about what she must have looked like after her snogging session with Severus. She quickly cast a couple of charms that hid the condemning evidence.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better. Now, I am here to escort a certain witch to the Great Hall" Remus grinned at her.

Hermione grinned back and the two left Severus' classroom and headed towards the great hall for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**I hope everyone is well and keeping themselves safe!**

**Chapter 10: Quidditch Try-Outs, Draco, and a…Interesting Detention**

The weekend came around quicker than Hermione had anticipated. It was Saturday, and she had been practically bullied into going and sitting in the stands to watch the first Quidditch training session of the school year. Today, team try-outs were taking place and Ron thought he had a pretty good chance this year. Hermione wanted to support him as much as she possibly could.

At the moment, things weren't looking good. Harry was Quidditch captain and it looked like the only people who were even listening to him were Ron and Ginny. The rest seemed to be more interested in larking about and hitting each other with the wood of their brooms like Neanderthals.

"Shut up or no one makes the team" Harry yelled at the group.

The entire try-out group paused as they acknowledged Harry's words and immediately stared at him.

"What you gonna do about it Potter?" One boy from the year below challenged him in a cocky tone.

"If you don't start listening to me, none of you will be accepted into the team and I know that some of you are hoping for Quidditch credits for your futures. All you have to do is listen for a few minutes and then we will be playing" Harry stated firmly.

"You can't do that Potter!" Another voice exclaimed.

"As captain, I have the power to refuse people onto the team if I believe that their behaviour, or mannerism, towards me, or other teammates, may be harmful. And by not listening to me, you miss out on all health and safety instructions, which you will have a minor written quiz on before you are fully accepted onto the team" Harry said.

"This is sport not a theory lesson. Why will we have to do a test?" One girl pouted from the back of the group.

"You will all have to pass the health and safety test so that you can prove that you are aware of the risks and hazards of the sport. No different to someone working with food having to pass a hygiene quiz or a teacher having to pass basic medical training" Harry said.

There were multiple groans but at least they were listening now.

Harry went through all the boring stuff such as health and safety, and rules. Then, after about ten minutes of instruction, and Harry explaining what he was going to be doing for the duration of the session, the try-outs began.

"Right you lot, let's play Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed.

There were cheers and shouts of joy as everyone mounted their brooms and ascended to the correct positions on the field that they were trying out for. Ron immediately headed to defend one of the goals as Cormac headed to defend the other goal.

The try-outs started and Ron was keeping his eye on the ball, watching as it made its way towards him. Ron swerved to stop the Quaffle going through one of the three hoops he was defending, and he nearly lost his balance in the process. He had managed to save the goal but if Ron was being perfectly honest, he was a nervous wreck. He could feel his arms and legs going to jelly as it was, and he was trying to maintain his concentration.

Hermione noticed Ron's distress and was worried that he was going to faint and fall off his broom. She thought quickly and muttered a charm that would keep him calm, relaxed, and his mind clear so that he could concentrate.

On the pitch, Ron felt a slight warmth tingle over his body and at first, he thought he was going numb however, the feeling subsided and he was left feeling calm and focused. With this encouragement, he got his head in the game.

After the try-out session ended, Hermione stood up from her seat in the stand and made her way back towards the castle. She could hear Harry speaking as she walked away.

"That was fantastic all of you. Congratulations to everyone that was a really good session. I have made notes and have watched you all equally in today's session. I will post who has made the team in the Gryffindor common room by Wednesday evening and we will begin official practises next Saturday" Harry informed them all.

Hermione smiled at Harry's leadership skills, it was a shame that he sometimes floundered in leadership in real world situations. Hermione allowed her thoughts to run wild as she headed towards her favourite, secret study room. She had promised a couple of hours with Draco.

.

.

.

Upon entering the room, Hermione noticed that Draco had already arrived and was sitting in his favourite seat.

"How were try-outs?" Draco asked as she entered and sat herself down.

Hermione shrugged.

"It's an awful sport on lethal brooms. I only went because I knew that the boys wouldn't have talked to me if I hadn't" Hermione said.

She really did hate sports and flying.

Draco chuckled at her response.

"Quidditch isn't lethal Hermione, maybe a bit brutal and you could break all the bones in your body, but it's not lethal" Draco said.

"No, it's not deadly at all is it?" Hermione rhetorically asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Enough with the sarcasm! How's your first week been? Excluding the whole _Patronus_ issue, what is with that anyway?" Draco asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, all I know is that my _Patronus_ has changed its form and I've narrowed it down to three possible reasons, out of a whole plethora, as to why" she replied.

Draco stared at her for a moment.

"And you think this has something to do with the change you noticed in your magic?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And the reasons for this, you think, are…?" He encouraged.

Hermione sighed.

"Changes to mental or emotional health, overexposure to dark magic, and pregnancy" she stated.

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Have you discussed this with Severus?" he asked sincerely.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet, I wanted to research a bit more for myself, before I included Severus. He doesn't need to be more stressed out than he already is" she said.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" he asked her gently.

"It's unlikely, I won't rule it out completely but I am close to perfecting the charm used by Mediwitches to check, hopefully I can rule it out soon enough" she said with confidence.

"Do you want me to get you one of those muggle pee-stick thingies? Yes, I know what they are! I'm not completely obtuse when it comes to muggle objects. I have a couple of discreet friends who live near Newcastle, I can get you one by this time tomorrow" He stated as a doubtful crossed her features.

"It would be quicker than me trying to accurately perfect that spell, do you think you can get a couple for me…discretely?" she asked him seriously.

Draco nodded.

"Consider it done" he said.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief; in twenty-four hours she would be able to rule out one of the most logical reasons why her magic was going haywire. She felt calm for the first time in a while.

Draco noticed this, and decided to change the topic.

"And what was that with Potter the other day? I nearly kissed you for that!" Draco exclaimed.

"He had pissed me off in potions that morning, I was just showing him how mad I was" Hermione grinned.

"Well I think you accomplished that very obviously" Draco said.

"Did Severus say anything when he held you back after class?" Draco asked her.

She nodded.

"Because the whole class saw, Severus had no choice but to give me detention. Speaking of which, I have that detention tonight. Thank you for reminding me Draco!" Hermione said.

"Right because sex with my godfather is a really nasty 'detention'" Draco said jokingly.

Hermione glared playfully at him.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you suggesting that Professor Snape is anything less than professional? I sincerely hope not...I have full confidence that my detention will be nothing less than hard labour and extreme exhaustion" Hermione replied with a giggle.

"Yes, I heard that numerous rounds of sex can make people feel like that" Draco chuckled back.

Hermione laughed at his reply but her cheeks did turn a little red from her blushing.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How has your first week gone?" Hermione asked him.

Draco's expression suddenly turned serious and Hermione was almost shocked at the sudden change.

"Draco, is something wrong? Because you can tell me you know" Hermione said.

Draco shook his head.

"It's nothing really, it's just that this new task I've been set is a little stressful and it's already stressing me out" Draco told her.

"Oh Draco! Why didn't you tell me before now? Is there anything that I can do to help?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry too much about it, I know that you are here should I need you" Draco said.

Hermione wanted to press him on the issue; she really was worried about him. However, she accepted that Draco would come to her if it was needed. She would always be there and have time for Draco.

"Have you snagged yourself a man yet?" Hermione asked, abruptly changing the topic.

Draco stared at her for a moment.

"Maybe..." he trailed off suggestively whilst grinning at her.

"Is it your secret lover from last year? Or is he someone different this time?" She asked, happy that Draco had someone else to confide in.

"The same guy as last year...I'm surprised but we really get on well and understand each other. I really like him" Draco said in a quiet voice, it sounded odd to admit all of this out loud.

"Have you guys talked about everything yet?" She asked him.

"Well, I think that he knows that I really like him and he's not the sort of guy to just turn his back or abandon someone in a brutal way. He hasn't said anything about how he feels but he still comes when we arrange to rendezvous, that means something doesn't it?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"If he is gentle like you are suggesting then yes, I think you can take it that he feels some strong emotions too" Hermione said.

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"So he's a wizard then? Does he go to school here still?" Hermione asked him.

Draco nodded.

"He does, he's a fellow student but, we have to be careful. If anyone knew or if anyone saw anything and reported it back to the wrong people, the both of us would be fucked" Draco said.

"Does he know about you?" Hermione asked.

"He's seen my mark, that was an accident, but he didn't say anything about it and it seems like he hasn't mentioned it to anybody because I haven't been carted off the Azkaban yet" Draco replied.

"He's known for a while then?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"He saw it just after the Christmas holidays last year; do you remember I was brought back to the castle in a really bad state?" Draco asked her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. It was painful to think about what sorrow last Christmas had brought her. But she especially remembered how Draco was; she had been truly frightened for his wellbeing and sanity. She looked back into Draco's eyes.

"I was still in a bad state, even though I tried my best to push all of those dark emotions and thoughts to one side. He was just...there for me. He made me laugh and smile and feel better about myself, he truly brought me back from the edge of insanity and I will be forever grateful to him for it. It was at that point that we were exploring our potential relationship further, and we were snogging, and my shirt was removed and that was when he saw it. He froze and looked shocked for a moment or two and then he looked at me and smiled and we continued snogging" Draco said, telling her his story.

He hadn't told anyone about any of this before. This has been literally his own private world that he had created with a lover who he valued very much. Whenever he felt down or sad, or just wanted reassurance, he knew his lover would be there and Draco enjoyed having this one little secret. It was almost like Draco entered an alternate reality when he was with his lover and he could forget the shit that was the world. Draco smiled.

"Wow, that serious?" Hermione said in awe as she took in the nostalgic looks that were flitting across Draco's face.

Draco smiled like a fool and nodded at her.

"I think it really is serious" Draco admitted sheepishly.

Hermione grinned.

"I'm happy for you Draco. When you feel ready to tell me about him, please do. You know I won't judge and I'm happy as long as the both of you are happy" Hermione said to him as she went over and hugged her unlikely friend.

Draco hugged her back and smiled, he promised that she would be one of the first to know when he was sure and felt that it was safe enough to tell someone about his secret lover and relationship.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Hermione found herself in front of Severus' office door. She knocked once and waited for him to tell her to enter. The door clicked and she took it as an invitation as she entered Severus' office.

"You are here for detention Miss Granger?" Severus asked rhetorically.

"Yes sir" Hermione mumbled as she nibbled on her lip.

"Take a seat" he told her.

She entered the room and sat down in the extremely odd looking chair that Severus had magically pulled out from under the desk, he motioned for her to sit down on it. She had never seen this chair before and wondered where the hell it had come from; the seat of the chair was made with an extremely thick piece of wood. She also noted that the chair had clearly seen its fair share of angry Severus as there were some cracks in the wood; there was even a large hole, the size of a small fist that could be seen in the thick wooden seat of the chair, which had clearly been caused by a punch. Hermione guessed she was alright to sit on the chair and looked at Severus for confirmation. He nodded at her and went to sit in the seat. As she moved towards the chair, she felt the door close behind her, the lock click and the silencing and protective wards go up around the door and the room. This made her suspicious.

She sat on the chair, which was a little higher up than she had anticipated, and sat with her legs dangling about half a foot of the ground. Then she noticed that there was a wooden bar attached to the legs of the chair, so that she could rest her feet on it so that they were no longer hanging in mid-air. As she placed her feet soundly on the offered bar, she noticed that the position forced her knees to bend higher than they normally would. Instead of her knees bending so that they were naturally parallel with her hips, as knees normally are when one sits in an ordinary chair, this particular chair forced her knees to bend at about mid-stomach height. The position wasn't uncomfortable per-se but, she could definitely feel the stretch in her hips and her thighs. She looked up at her Severus and noticed the darker look that had taken over his features, it made her pause for a moment and she wasn't sure how to react. Severus pointed at a pile of the papers that were placed on the desk in front of her.

"You will begin to mark these class quizzes for me Miss Granger, I will tell you when you are allowed to _finish_" he stated clearly to her.

Hermione looked at him in even more confusion but immediately reached for the first paper on the pile and began to mark it. She continued like this for about ten minutes when something rather odd started to happen. She could feel something poking her on the back of her thigh. She shifted slightly and brushed off the feeling as her sitting on one of the buttons of her robes. The feeling went away from the back of her thigh, only to resurface a moment later on the inside of her thigh right at the top. Hermione froze and immediately looked in the direction of where Severus had sat in his own desk chair. He had an extremely nonchalant look upon his face and it made Hermione narrow her eyes playfully in accusation. What was he playing at?

Hermione didn't have enough time to ponder on that question as the next poke landed straight against her knicker-covered clitoris. Hermione moaned loudly at the contact.

"What the fuck?" she moaned breathlessly.

"Language Miss Granger, do you think it amusing to display such foul language in my presence?" he questioned her in that authoritative voice of his.

"No sir" Hermione replied, playing along with the charade she was currently enjoying.

"Apologise" Severus growled at her.

She was about to open her mouth when she felt whatever was pressed against her clitoris begin to vibrate with enthusiasm.

"UHHHH" Hermione panted loudly.

"Miss Granger! Control yourself, and explain what all this nonsense is about!" Severus exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry sir" Hermione said, trying to control her reactions to the vibrating pleasure that was pressed against her.

She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. She could hardly stand it and she reached for her wand.

Severus watched her curiously, breaking his character of this charade for the first time since she had entered his office. What was she doing?

"_Divesto" _Hermione moaned out loud.

Severus froze for a moment and expected her to appear completely naked in the chair Severus had cleverly crafted himself. However when her clothes remained as they were before, Severus tried not to break the charade and stare at his Hermione in utter confusion.

Then, he heard it.

_Slick_

_Slick_

_Slick_

Severus' heart hammered in his chest; he was hard as rock as soon as Hermione had entered the room and he didn't think it was possible to be any harder than he already was. Apparently, he was wrong.

His cock pulsed painfully in the confines of his black teaching trousers when he realised that the _Divesto _that she had just cast had been just to remove her knickers out the way in order to have direct contact with the vibrator Severus had planted in the hole in the seat of the chair in which she sat.

'_Fuck' _Severus thought to himself, a wet spot was slowly beginning to appear on his trousers.

Severus cast his focus back to the charade at hand and decided how best to proceed, because he needed to be inside her…and soon!

"UH, UH, UH" Hermione moaned, she was being thoroughly stimulated by whatever the fuck was stimulating her. To be honest, she couldn't care less what it was; all she knew was that it felt so good.

It felt as if the tempo had suddenly gone up about a hundred notches, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Any second now and she was going to –

The vibrating stopped and whatever the object was that was giving her pleasure, seemed to disappear into thin air. Hermione almost wept in sheer frustration.

"Nooooo" She whimpered, begging him not to stop.

Severus chuckled headily at her response.

Hermione looked at him and instantly saw the state of his trousers and the tent that he was currently sporting there.

"Shag me" she managed to rasp out through her need.

Severus stared at her for a long moment, and Hermione almost snapped at him, she couldn't handle the anticipation.

"I told you that you would only be allowed to _finish _when I allow you to do so" he told her in a husky voice.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She let her hands wonder down to her clitoris and started massaging her precious nub. She whimpered at the contact and the pleasure.

The next thing she knew was that her hands had been forcibly removed from her nub by magic and they were magically restrained behind her back.

"Tut, tut, you've been a bad girl Miss Granger" Severus said seductively.

Hermione moaned quietly where she sat, she was beginning to feel hot under her robes once again.

"I must show you how I punish a mischievous minx. However, I think it will be more appropriate if we take this to the correct location, don't you?" He again asked rhetorically.

Hermione nodded as she braced herself to be dragged into Severus' bedroom and fucked into oblivion.

"Come on then" he said as he grabbed her hand.

To her utter surprise, he didn't lead her into his rooms but instead, took her to his Defence classroom. Hermione suddenly felt very nervous.

"Severus..." she whispered hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered to her. He had noticed her hesitancy.

She gulped but nodded.

"Then trust me, I will stop if it gets too much" he whispered back, promising that he would never hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Chapter Warnings: ****Thank you for all your positive feedback! i'm glad you're all enjoying this story. Story is rated M for a reason, this chapter may contain: bad language, sex, violence, mentions of rape, and general adult themes.**

**I hope everyone is well and keeping themselves safe!  
**

**Chapter 11: Awkward Monday's, Dumbledore's Plans, and a Chat with Harry**

If anyone had been paying close attention, they would have noticed that Remus Lupin looked a little green at breakfast on Monday morning. Unfortunately, Remus Lupin had recently ended up experiencing a 'wrong place, wrong time' moment.

Remus couldn't shake the smell of sex, Hermione, Severus, and pheromones from his nostrils. He really wished that he had not decided to go, on Saturday night, and discuss with Severus about the medical book he had found in Hermione's bag and the passages of the book that she was particularly interested in. It had been a big shock when Hermione barrelled unsteadily out of the Defence classroom and nearly tripped over him. Remus had been confused until the classroom door had opened fully and the stench of pure, animalistic sex had wafted through the air. Remus remembered how he nearly threw up from the intensity of the smell right there and then.

"For Merlin sake! In the classroom?" Remus had exclaimed loudly.

This had earned a blush from Hermione, and Severus had grabbed him and pulled him into the classroom, warding and silencing the room behind them as before and as Severus told him to shut up. Remus had tried to stutter out what he had come to see Severus about in the first place but ended up fleeing the classroom due to the overpowering scents that he could smell.

Remus was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a chuckle. Remus looked to his right, trying to identify the source of the sound. His eyes widened when he noticed that Severus had decided to sit next to him for the first time ever. The two men didn't say anything to each other but Remus did shake his head in disapproval at Severus, showing that he was still perplexed that the uptight Potions Master was risking his career and reputation for a promising female student who was as equally talented.

"Something wrong Lupin?" Severus asked him.

Remus replied by shaking his head in the negative.

"Was there a reason for your intrusion the other night?" Severus queried.

"I, er, came to speak to you about the Wolfsbane Potion" Remus lied.

"Ah yes, the full moon is soon. I haven't forgotten about your furry problem, after all how can I? You nearly tore me apart once. Nevertheless, I shall bring you your first draught at lunch time today. We can't have you being out of control around the students now, can we?" Severus said to him.

"Severus...I -" Remus began to reply, guilt racing to the surface once more.

Severus held up his hand to silence the man.

"It matters not. Be here for the beginning of lunch Lupin, I won't hang around for you" Severus said as he abruptly stood and left the table.

Remus sighed as he watched Severus exit the great hall. He suddenly hated today a lot more. He stood up from the table and headed towards his classroom, mentally preparing himself for the day.

.

.

.

Severus Snape had bottled the first draught of Wolfsbane for Lupin. Severus hated making the Wolfsbane but he also knew the danger to his students should Lupin not take it and lose control during the full moon.

Severus sighed and walked towards the Great Hall at the beginning of lunch, he approached Lupin and handed him the vial. Remus took it immediately and handed Severus back the empty vial, which Severus pocketed.

"Thank you Severus" Remus said sincerely.

Severus nodded in response and his eyes flickered to the students that were entering the hall to eat their lunches. He immediately caught his Hermione's eye and she gave him a coy grin. Severus blinked at her, what was the minx up to now?

Severus heard the soft rumble of a chuckle to his right and looked at Lupin who had cottoned onto the exchange.

"I don't want to know" Lupin stated as Severus glared at him in response.

Severus growled. The coy smile that his minx had sent his way had caused his cock to pique an interest. He knew it would do no one any good if he displayed a boner to the entire Great Hall. Thank Merlin for voluminous robes!

Remus chuckled a little louder this time, aside from Severus' flushed cheeks, Remus knew what was going on under the table, his sense of smell was heightened as it was so close to the full moon after all.

"Not a word" Severus stated slowly and dangerously as he carefully stood up and manoeuvred himself so that his robes covered his problem.

"What will you do about her inappropriate behaviour?" Remus inquired, he knew that a moody Snape loved to take house points and hand out detentions like Dumbledore handed out sherbet lemons.

"It's her birthday tomorrow, I know exactly what punishment I am going to give her" Severus smirked darkly just thinking about the antics he had in store for her.

Remus grimaced.

"I'm sorry I asked. Please don't answer my question, I think in this case I am better off remaining blissfully ignorant" Remus stated.

"That is a good idea Lupin" Severus replied as he made his way out of the Great Hall and towards his private rooms.

He had a titillating birthday surprise to plan for his Hermione.

.

.

.

That night, Harry was walking through the corridors, heading for Dumbledore's office. Harry was slightly perturbed by the vague missive that he had received at dinner, informing him to go to Dumbledore that evening.

Harry approached the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry walked in, he saw that Dumbledore was stood in the middle of the room, clearly anticipating his arrival.

"Good evening Harry. I trust that you are well?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically.

"Good evening sir, what did you need to see me about?" Harry asked getting straight down to business.

Dumbledore motioned Harry to follow him to one of the cabinets. Harry noticed Dumbledore's blackened hand and he frowned. Was Dumbledore alright? The blackened hand didn't look like it was a good thing and so Harry worked up the courage to voice his questions.

However, something stopped him before Harry could get a word out. Dumbledore had opened the massive cabinet and a small basin type object was moving towards them. Harry felt that he recognised the object from somewhere but couldn't think where.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head; he was still in awe over how ornate the object looked.

"This is a pensive Harry. More specifically, this is my pensive" Dumbledore said, pausing to allow Harry to commit the name of the object to his memory.

Ah! Harry nodded, he knew what a pensive was but the ornate object looked very different from what he was familiar with.

"And these, are my most valuable memories" Dumbledore said as he motioned towards the rows and rows of small glass vials.

"Sir?" Harry asked, questioning where Dumbledore was going with all this.

"I want to show you some of my memories this year Harry. It is vital that you know about some of these. I will be instructing you through these sessions and I will be telling you a little bit more about the task I need you to undertake" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore reached up to a particular area of the rows of memories and Harry noticed that all the vials for these memories were black. Dumbledore took the first black vial from the shelf and he opened it and poured it into the vat of curious liquid.

Harry peered in cautiously.

"What happens now, sir?" Harry asked.

"Now you can view this memory" Dumbledore replied.

"What memory is it?" Harry asked.

He didn't really fancy sticking his head into an unknown vat whilst being completely unaware of what to expect.

"You are about to meet the young Tom Riddle" Dumbledore replied as he took advantage of Harry's momentary shock and forced Harry's head into the pensive.

.

.

.

Harry took a deep breath as he pulled his head out of the pensive and took several steps back towards the centre of the headmaster's office.

"Questions? You must have some" Dumbledore asked Harry as he watched the young man collect himself from the disorientating situation.

Harry had plenty of questions, but he wasn't sure how to ask them. He had understood what he had just seen but he didn't understand what it meant. How was any of this relevant?

Dumbledore had guessed Harry's line of thinking by the expressions that were crossing his face.

"Know your enemies Harry, you've got to know your enemies" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and was dismissed a short time later. As he walked back towards the common room, he allowed his thoughts to swirl. He processed everything that he had watched in the pensive and felt sorry for the young Tom Riddle. The memories had shown Voldemort in a different light, Harry was almost nervous about seeing at what point it had all gone wrong.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Harry spun around and came face to face with Neville.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Neville?" Harry gasped as he tried to calm the sudden spike of adrenaline and his heart rate.

Neville just looked sheepish and murmured an apology.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you" Neville said.

"It's alright; you didn't scare me that badly. Are you alright though? You seem a bit flushed and worn out...have you been running? No-one's picking on you again are they?" Harry asked, concerned for one of his oldest friends.

"Don't worry Harry, its nothing I can't handle" Neville replied smiling at Harry's concern.

"If you're sure. But if you need help you only need to ask" Harry said.

Neville nodded and kept smiling.

"Thanks Harry but honestly, its fine" Neville replied.

"Alright then, back to the common room?" Harry asked.

The boys made their way back to Gryffindor Tower where they were promptly accosted by Ron, who wanted a game of chess.

Harry watched as Neville and Ron played the board game and Harry found his mind beginning to wander once more. Then, he noticed Hermione who was sat in her usual spot in the corner of the common room near the window. She was reading.

Harry sighed and decided that it was time that he spoke to her.

"Hey Hermione, is anyone sitting here?" Harry asked as he approached the empty seat opposite her.

Hermione looked up for a moment before she shook her head and indicated for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat and there was a moment of tense silence where nothing was said. Hermione looked back down at her book whilst Harry sat up straight, thinking of how to voice what he wanted to say.

"I apologise for the other day" Harry said.

Hermione looked up from her book, bookmarked the page that she was on and then closed the book and placed it on the table.

"I'm also sorry Harry, I'm just so worried about you" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"I was a complete twat Hermione, I know I should follow instructions and such but I really do need to do well in potions and I think that book is going to help me" Harry said.

"I know I was harsh Harry, and I know I can be overbearing at times but I really am worried about you. You are driven by your impulsiveness and you disregard anything people say if you think you can do it better. What happens when the war rages Harry? What happens when your impulsiveness becomes the difference between your life and your death on the battlefield or your friends' for that matter? I was just trying to show that whilst impulsiveness is not always a bad thing, it can become dangerous when mixed in with anger, irritation, and hate. Those three emotions are what we see the most of in you Harry, and they will distract you in the real world" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"I know…I know Hermione. I understand that, but I feel that I need all the help I can get right now, I thought the book was going to help me, but I'm not so sure now" Harry said.

"I never said not to use the book Harry. It probably is useful, I'm just saying that you need to be careful if you intend on following something blindly and without hesitation to the safety of yourself and others around you. We need you in this war Harry, you are important. I just don't want you blowing yourself up in a potions accident before you get there" Hermione said, smiling at him.

Harry chuckled.

"That does sound like something I would do" Harry admitted, smiling back.

The two friends sat and chatted for the rest of the night, they really had a lot of catching up to do. Harry confided in Hermione about what he had been to see Dumbledore about earlier that evening. Hermione was just as shocked as Harry had been.

"He wants you to do what?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm not really sure what all of this means. However, I did notice that sat upon Dumbledore's desk was Tom Riddle's diary that I destroyed in second year. Inside the book was also a ring, I don't really know what the items are and I don't really know what they have got to do with whatever Dumbledore wants me to do but, the items were important enough to be pulled out of wherever they were. Considering that the diary was destroyed over three years ago, and its resurfaced again, I can't help but think that there is something more to the diary and that its going to become important this year" Harry told Hermione.

"What makes you think all that Harry" Hermione asked him gently, this was all huge news and Hermione's mind started whirring with endless possibilities of what Dumbledore had in store for Harry.

"I don't know, call it an impulsive hunch" Harry replied through a grimace.

Hermione nodded at him and processed the information for a few more moments. Well, that was until Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something else" Harry hesitated.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him, she was concerned for her friend.

Harry cast a _Muffalito _charm and Hermione gasped at the sensation.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, wondering why the embrace of the magic felt familiar.

"It was something I learned from that cheat book. Anyway, don't judge me, it just means that no one can hear what I am about to tell you. I really need your opinion here. I had another vision of Voldemort the other night-" Harry began.

"Harry…" Hermione groaned at him, he was letting Voldemort into his mind again, that wasn't good.

"I know Hermione, I know. There was a conversation taking place between Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. They kept talking about Gringott's and Bellatrix's vault. I think Voldemort was trying to ensure that she had something of his hidden there for safekeeping. I didn't really hear much else about the item or whatever the hell it was that she has stored there for him. All I know is that Voldemort kept asking Bellatrix if it was still safe in her vault. Which means that whatever the item is, it has been there for a while" Harry told Hermione.

"What could a megalomaniac want to hide? A weapon, perhaps? Or something that could ruin his plans and something that he doesn't want to be found and placed in the hands of the wrong person?" Hermione questioned her thoughts out loud.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, but whatever it is, it's clearly important enough to Voldemort. I also got a snippet of a conversation about Rowena Ravenclaw. God knows why he was discussing Ravenclaw but again, it feels important and I think I need to try and explore it all in more detail, without seeming suspicious. Dumbledore is already keeping a really close eye on me this year and I don't want him knowing that I am having visions of Voldemort again. I can't stand anymore of those lessons with Snape" Harry said.

"Professor Snape, Harry" Hermione replied.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, because you call him that when the two of you are in bed" Harry grinned lazily at her.

"Whatever Harry, and don't pull that expression, you look just like Draco when you do that" She pouted at him.

Harry chuckled for a moment and then his eyes turned serious again.

"What?" Hermione questioned, noticing the sudden change in his expression.

"About Malfoy…" Harry started.

Hermione glared at him, daring him to continue what she knew was going to be an insult or accusation about Draco.

"Look…I've sort of been following him on the map again, I've got a funny feeling that he is up to something again" Harry told her.

Hermione sighed; she knew there would never be peace between the two boys so she didn't have the energy to argue with Harry when it came to Draco.

"Just try not to obsess over it this time Harry, we've got more important things to be worrying over this year. I don't know if it's just me but, I have a really strong feeling that we are not going to be in school next year. I can't explain it Harry but, I feel like Dumbledore is getting a bit too old and that he will eventually be overpowered. If somebody takes over the school, and that person aligns with the Death Eaters, there will be no place for us here anymore" Hermione said.

It was quite a morbid though if she was being perfectly honest but, it was an entirely possible scenario. Hermione didn't like surprises; she always thought things through from all angles.

Harry went pale at her words, he couldn't even think of what would happen should Dumbledore be insufficient as headmaster of Hogwarts anymore. It didn't bode well to dwell upon it.

"Look, let's not worry too much about it now. Let's just enjoy the time that we have now, I've taken into account the information that you've given me tonight Harry and I will take a look into it. However, for now, do ya fancy a game of exploding snap?" Hermione giggled at him.

The tension broke and Harry finally smiled at Hermione. He grabbed a deck of cards and he dealt them so that he and Hermione could relax and have a few laughs.

The two had mutually agreed not to worry about anything…for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it has been forever since the last update on this story but given the current pandemic, my priorities have been focused elsewhere. I have also had to take on a load of different responsibilities. I have been involved in a lot of charity work in my community where I fetch food, supplies, and medication for those who are ill, isolating, or unable to access essential items through their normal channels. I have also been keeping in contact with, and phoning, locals who live alone and have been completely isolated at the moment, in the hopes to encourage positive mental health. **

**Therefore,**** I would like to thank you all for your patience, and for your reviews - I do read them all! Here is the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy! **

**I hope everyone is well, and I hope everyone is looking after themselves and looking out for others. **

**Chapter 12: Pregnancy Tests, a Special Birthday, and Midnight Desserts**

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, she nervously took the two muggle pregnancy tests from Draco. God knows how he had managed to get hold of these without raising any suspicion. But he had managed, and she was entirely grateful for it.

As Hermione entered the bathroom that she had imagined, when thinking about the room of requirement earlier, she proceeded to take the two pregnancy tests. She knew that the best way to take the two tests was to pee in a small cup and then hold the end of the test for the advised ten seconds in the cup of pee.

"Gross" she muttered to herself as she did this.

She tidied up the bathroom before sitting on the closed toilet lid; she waited impatiently for the five minutes to tick by. She couldn't see how she could be pregnant. Her menstrual cycle was fine but she knew that in some cases menstrual cycles could still occur whilst pregnant. She stopped thinking about it and waited.

Eventually, the time was up, this was the moment. She was going to look at the results on the test and…she didn't really know what to think about it all.

She took another deep breath and looked at both of the tests.

Negative.

Both tests were negative, she almost cried in sheer relief. It wasn't that she didn't want children. It was just that it would be so dangerous to have a child at the present time. She did a mini happy dance in the bathroom at the results and exited back into the main room where Draco was waiting patiently in a chair for her.

"And?" he asked.

She shook her head and grinned.

"Not pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

"And you're ok with that?" he asked uncertain of her response.

"It would be so dangerous to bring a child into the world at the moment Draco. I want to be able to enjoy pregnancy and child rearing, when it is a safer place for me to do so. If I had a child now, I would probably have to hide away and be very careful once the baby was born" she said.

Draco nodded.

"So…now that pregnancy has been ruled out, what do you think is causing your magic to go crazy?" Draco asked her.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I have a theory" she admitted hesitantly.

"Am I allowed to hear about said theory?" Draco asked.

Hermione hesitated again.

"Alright, I will tell you, but you have to swear that what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Not Severus, not your lover, not anyone. I am deadly serious Draco" She told him.

Draco gulped at the dangerous note in her tone and the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded.

Hermione sighed.

"Alright…it includes dark magic…" she began.

.

.

.  
Hermione and Draco left the room of requirement a short time later, in silence. They bid each other goodnight and headed in the direction of their respective common rooms. Neither spoke, they were both still processing everything. Hermione wondered if what she had told Draco would change their entire friendship. Draco, on the other hand, just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry. He couldn't believe what she had told him. But there was nothing that could be done about it now.

Hermione entered the common room to see Harry, Ron, and Neville still awake and just sat near the fire chatting. They looked at her as she entered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron exclaimed.

She had forgotten to tell them that she wouldn't be back directly after 'just going to the kitchens'.

"The library…duh" she replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah, we should've guessed that by now" Neville said.

"Are you gonna come and join us?" Harry asked her.

After having her conversation with Harry just a few hours earlier, Hermione felt much better about things. Also, as she, Harry and Ron had returned to their normal relationship, everyone, who had witnessed Harry and Hermione talking and joking again, stopped harassing Hermione. It seemed that things had finally settled down, and she could enjoy the beginning of the school year.

.

.

.

The following afternoon, Hermione walked down the corridor towards the common room, she had finished classes for the day and returned the library books that needed to go back, including the medical textbook she had checked out. She didn't need anyone finding out that she had the book in the first place, or the exact passages she had been interested in. She got rid of all her highlighting and notes on the topic, and got rid of everything. She was just happy that she could put the whole potential pregnancy thing behind her and move on. She felt relaxed, for the first time in a while, and she smiled as she walked.

On another note, today was bittersweet for Hermione.

She was finally 17; she was officially an adult in the eyes of wizarding society. She grinned at the fact that she no longer had to worry about a magical trace, or accidentally using large amounts of magic outside of Hogwarts. However, she was reminded about the fact that her parents were no longer around to celebrate this milestone with her. Although her parents sometimes found it difficult to understand her, they would've happily celebrated her coming of age in the wizarding world.

Hermione felt the tears start to fill her eyes and she tried to hold them back. Her parents wouldn't have wanted her to be sad on her birthday and she would smile for them.

Harry and Ron had forgotten, as usual, until Neville had wished her a 'Happy Birthday' at breakfast. This had prompted Ron to choke on his pumpkin juice and Harry's eyes to widen slightly as they both awkwardly apologised and wished her a 'Happy Birthday'.

Hermione had chuckled at them; it had been the same every year and she learned a long time ago to not let it upset her. They always forgot but she didn't mind, she just wanted to have a drama free day. Someone must have been listening because, for once, she got her wish. There was no drama.

As she gave the password to the common room absentmindedly, she was deep in thought.

"SURPRISE!" Hermione shrieked as she was startled out of her thoughts by Weasley firework products that whizzed around the common room.

Hermione looked at the scene in surprise. There was Harry, Ron, and Neville all grinning at her and a pile of gifts that she had received from each of them and various other housemates that she was on friendly terms with. There were also gifts from some of her teachers and various Order members. Also, the boys had gone to the trouble of getting her a chocolate cake, that was in the shape of her 'Hogwarts: A History' book.

She grinned as she hugged her friends and sat down to open her presents. She received some lovely knitted leg warmers from Mr and Mrs Weasley, some chocolates, and her favourite sweet treats from Ron. She received some adult Weasley products from the twins. Also, some interesting lingerie from Tonks, and _Flourish and Blotts_ gift cards from Harry and Neville.

She grinned at her friends and thanked them. She loved the lingerie that Tonks had given her; she would certainly be trying that out with Severus very soon. The boys had blushed at her interest in the lingerie and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly! It was like the boys still didn't see her as a woman. She giggled none-the-less.

"You've missed one Mione" Ron said, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

She looked down on the floor where her pile of gifts had been and, low and behold, there was a small, white, satin envelope on the floor. It was no bigger that the palm of her hand. She picked it up and looked at it curiously.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. She began to read.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned and looked back up at her friends.

"It's a riddle" she chuckled.

"What's the riddle?" Neville asked.

Hermione shrugged. She hadn't fully read it yet.

"Who is it from?" Neville asked again.

Hermione claimed that she did not know, and that she would probably work that out once she had solved the riddle.

She was lying of course, she would recognise that spindly writing anywhere, and she really wanted to know what message her lover was giving her on her birthday. But knowing Severus, it was going to be something naughty. She decided to put the riddle safely away and solve it later when she was in the privacy of her bed with the curtains drawn firmly around it.

Hermione looked at Neville once more.

"I don't know yet, I will read it properly later and work it out when the night is over. Right now I just want to cut my cake and enjoy a slice with my closest friends...who wants cake?" she said.

"I do!" Ron practically salivated as Hermione cut a slice of cake for each of her friends then herself.

"Thank you boys, you are amazing friends. I will have to send thank you notes to the others who brought me wonderful gifts" she said.

The boys nodded.

"Especially Tonks" Hermione grinned.

Ron blushed red.

"I didn't know you really wore that sort of clothing Mione" he said bashfully.

Hermione bit back a chuckle.

"I do wear this type of clothing Ronald...but only for particular individuals" she grinned at him.

"I don't want to know anymore Mione, thanks for sharing but, you're practically my sister so please stop right there" Ron smiled back at her.

Harry knew who she was going to be wearing the lingerie for, and was so very grateful when the opportunity to change the topic presented itself.

"What books do you think you will get then Mione" Harry quickly asked her.

"I'm not sure; it's a very generous amount that you and Neville have gifted to me. Thank you both but you really didn't need to spend that much on me. You know I'm a simple girl" she said shyly.

"Mione, honestly, both Neville and I are rubbish at picking out gifts and we both know that you love your books. At least we could get you something that we knew you would find useful" Harry replied.

"Thank you" Hermione said once more.

The rest of the evening was very relaxed; Hermione enjoyed the banter that she had with her friends. The four of them had a very competitive game of cards in which Harry got a pretty severe paper cut, and Neville and Ron fought childishly over the King of Diamonds, and had ended with the card being torn in two. Hermione laughed madly at the sight, she was in tears of mirth and could hardly breathe through her fits of giggles.

After the boys had wrestled out their competitiveness on the floor in the middle of the common room, the four of them decided to call it a night. It was getting late after all.

Harry knew that Hermione wanted to decipher her riddle note and so he got the boys to say goodnight to her and leave her be. The friends parted for the night and Hermione immediately took her gifts into the girl's dormitory and placed them on her bed. She put her gifts away carefully and warded them; all gifts she received were always treasured.

However, the gift she really wanted to pay attention to was Severus' note. She sat on her bed, drew her curtains and unfolded her note. She read the words:

1) 'I am an animal that's mighty  
Scavenging is how I tend to dine  
And if you look at your horoscope  
I represent the Leo star sign'

'Lion' she thought to herself.

She read the next riddle.

2) This creature is without legs  
And a tongue that has a fork  
You might hear parseltongue  
If you found one that could talk

'Snake or serpent' she answered the riddle.

She read the next riddle.

3) What goes in dry and hard…

…but comes out wet and soft?

Hermione blanked at the insinuation behind that one. She knew the logical answer to that riddle, of course, but she preferred the filthy images that her mind was firing at her. She also knew that this was exactly her Severus' intention.

'Whatever next' she thought to herself as she continued.

4) 'I'm used most at night but I'm not a flashlight  
I contain sheets but I'm not a binder  
I have a door but I'm not a closet  
I have a bed but I'm not a garden  
I'm an area of the house but I'm not a kitchen'

"Bedroom" Hermione breathed quietly to herself.

By this point she was feeling quite aroused at the thought of a serpent and a lion in a bedroom where things would get hard and wet. She could feel her temperature rising as she had sat and puzzled out the riddles, they weren't really that difficult. When she had finished figuring out the riddles, she immediately put her witches robe over her sleepwear. She then paused and chewed on her lower lip for a moment. She then took off her witches robe and pyjamas and instead, changed into some of that lovely underwear that Tonks had gifted her. She then put her witches robe back on, over just the underwear she was now wearing, and she put on a pair of her favourite ballet flats. She grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs that would take her from the dormitory to the common room. Once in the common room, Hermione noticed that there were not many people about. Well, there was no-one about that would question her departure from where Gryffindor house was located.

She made her way stealthily through the corridors and down a couple of flights of stairs. She soon came upon it; the door where all her sexual desires waited.

She didn't bother knocking; she knew that she was expected and that the wards would grant her immediate access. She walked right into her Severus' office and then straight into his private rooms. She immediately noticed that his robes had been left slung over the sofa that he had in the living room of his private quarters.

She navigated her way to his bedroom door and instantly opened it and then promptly froze in shock.

There was Severus Snape, cock in hand, fisting himself at an extremely quick pace. His face was flushed with arousal; his cock was flushed with even worse arousal. Hermione could tell in the dimly lit room that Severus' cock was purple and it was about to explode everywhere by the sounds of it.

Hermione was still frozen in the doorway, she was turned on but she was also speechless. She hadn't seen Severus openly masturbate in front of her before. She had caught him a couple of times before but he would always stop. Then she remembered that she had definitely heard him whilst he had been in the shower in the bathroom that the two of them had shared at Grimmauld Place that previous dreadful summer last year.

Severus was still wanking himself to climax and Hermione heard his breathing change. This was it, he was about to cum. Hermione watched him like a hawk, her eyes filled with lust, and arousal burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, that's it, come on…fuck!" Severus was mumbling as he kept his eyes closed so that he could focus on the images of his Hermione in his head.

Her smile, her eyes, her body, the way she moves when she's sat naked on his chest and he can smell the scent of her pulsing quim.

"Uh, uh, oh…FUUUCCCKKK!" Severus exclaimed as that last image tipped him over the edge and he rubbed out everything his balls had to offer.

Severus slowly regained his senses, his breathing calmed and he had stopped sweating. He lay still whilst he tried to stop hearing his own heartbeat in his ears, as it pumped blood at a ridiculously fast pace around his body.

After a couple of minutes, Severus was back down to earth. He lazily tilted his head to the side to enable him to take in more oxygen.

That was when his eyes shot open, so widely, that he was surprised they hadn't popped out of their sockets. There, in the doorway of his bedroom, stood a very aroused and lustful Hermione.

Severus immediately flushed in embarrassment that she had seen him wank one out.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked her, his voice still thick with arousal.

It wasn't like he was upset to see her there; in face he felt quite the opposite. But, why had she come now and not at the time he had suggested?

"I solved the four riddles you sent me" she answered him.

Severus blinked.

"Four riddles? I sent you five. Did you turn over the page? I had to put the fifth riddle on the back of the page" he told her.

Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't think to look on the back of the page. I just solved: lion, serpent, euphemism for sex and bedroom." She replied.

"What was the fifth riddle?" She asked curiously.

Severus shrugged.

"I don't remember but the answer was midnight" Severus told her.

"Haha, oops..." Hermione replied in sheer embarrassment.

Severus waved it off and stood up and made his way across the room to her.

"It doesn't matter, you are here and I am glad to see you. Happy Birthday love" he said as he kissed her gently and sweetly.

Hermione groaned at the love that the kiss was emitting. Best birthday ever!

Severus broke the kiss after a minute of passion and looked down at her smiling.

"I need to clean up my mess but, if you go and wait on the sofa, I will give you your birthday gifts" he told her gently.

Hermione bit her lip in response and Severus grabbed his wand and was about to cast a cleansing charm on his now drying cum.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed before he could cast the spell.

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave it" she said. She approached him and stuck her finger in a small pile of fluid that had accumulated on his stomach. She then lifted that finger and placed it in her mouth, taking the time to taste and swallow. She hummed in delight at the taste of him.

Severus groaned at the erotic sight, he made to grab his dressing gown to cover himself when Hermione stopped him again.

"Uh, uh, I want to see you just as you are. It's my birthday and you're going to come and sit in the living room whilst fully exposing yourself to me" Hermione declared.

She was going to take control tonight.

Severus looked slightly hesitant, but he knew he wouldn't really need that much persuading to follow her instructions.

"I'm going to lead you by your cock tonight Severus, and you are going to enjoy it" she stated as she lightly grabbed Severus' already hardening cock and gently tugged him by it in the direction of the living room.

Severus just followed; he was extremely pleased at this outcome, especially since he never saw it coming.


End file.
